Til the Sky Turned Blue Book II
by Jennifoofighter
Summary: Continuation where Book I left off... MS, All WaT character POV's
1. Chapter 1

**This is the same story that posted in October I just corrected the chapter set up. It always made me crazy that I never posted it right the first time. **

XXXXXXX

"_Who do you turn to when the only person in the world that can stop you from crying, is exactly the one making you cry" - Unknown_

_XXXXXXX_

"_Hurry, Sam!" Martin shouted back to her as he raced to the end of the pier. _

"_I'm coming, wait for me!" Sam shouted back. _

_Sam ran as fast as she could to try and catch up to Martin but his long legs gave him an advantage. She could see his back muscles working as he ran, his skin tanned golden brown and he had that bed head hair that she loved so much. He looked so happy and carefree that Sam didn't care if he did win. _

_Well, not as much anyway. _

_Martin reached the end of the pier and dove right into the lake. Sam followed seconds later. The water was just perfect. Not too cold but not warm either. Under the water Sam opened her eyes to see that Martin had done the same. They were both smiling at each other in the cool blue depths where it was tranquil and peaceful. Sam could see Martin's eyes filled with mischief as he swam over to her so they could kiss. _

_His lips felt hot against hers but it still sent a chill down her spine. She could feel her lungs urging her for air but she wasn't about to ruin the perfection of the moment. Finally, not being able to wait a moment longer, she broke their kiss and swam up to the surface. She breathed in heavily as air rushed back to her lungs. She moved her arms through the water, loving the sensation of being weightless. She couldn't help smiling as the sun's rays danced off the water like diamonds. She laughed out loud at just how happy she was feeling. _

_She looked around the water searching for Martin. He was no where to be found, there were no air bubbles popping up at the surface indicating his arrival. She scanned the water but there was no sign of him. She waited and waited. Panicked, she took in a deep breath and dived back below. The once clear water was now murky and dark. The water grew dimmer, she stretched out her arms, searching for him but finding no luck. Her lungs were burning, aching for air and when she could no longer hold her breath she raced back above._

"_Martin! Where are you!" Sam cried out. He should be up here by now. He couldn't hold his breath for that long. Where was he? He was just here, with her, where could he have gone? "Martin! You're scaring me! Martin!" _

"_MARTIN!"_

Sam shot up in bed, her heart pounding in her chest. It's was just a dream, just a dream. She lay back down, her skin hot and clammy. She gave herself a moment to get her bearings before rolling over to glance at the clock on her nightstand.

5:34 a.m.

Great, Sam thought. Well, at least her nightmare had the decency to present itself close to a time when she actually had to wake up.

The nightmare was almost always the same with the only change being her increasing sense of panic. They began a few days after the Fitzgerald's took Martin back to Washington. She didn't need Lisa to explain to her the correlation of her nightmares to Martin's coma.

She had her psyche in check, thank you very much.

It had been two months and there was still no sign of Martin waking up. The only thing that kept Sam from going crazy with worry was that Katherine kept true to her word and updated Sam every week via email. They had tried to do it by phone but between Katherine's trial load and the team being down two people for over a month, it was difficult to find a time when they both were free. So they began email exchanges, something Sam was extremely grateful for. Katherine would let her know that Martin's wounds were healing, that his chest tube had been removed and his lungs were strong so he could breathe without assistance, the cast was taken off his leg, and all the bruising was completely gone. By all accounts, Martin was completely healed and healthy.

Now if he would just wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

XXXXXXX

The email exchanges with Katherine had become incredibly important to Sam. She hadn't been able to go visit Martin so Katherine was her touchstone to him. Beyond getting the details on his health, the two women began to exchange stories about Martin after Sam mentioned how much she enjoyed hearing the story about Martin's attempt at rescuing the cat. Katherine responded that she would love to hear some tales Sam had about Martin as well.

Katherine's stories were mainly about Martin's crazy stunts as a kid. Like the time he and his friends built a ramp so they could jump their bikes over the pool like Evel Knievel. Unfortunately, the first attempt was made by their friend, Kyle, who broke his collarbone while trying to land. So the parents put a moratorium on bike stunts. That's when the boys concocted a plan involving the balcony, a trampoline and a pool filled with jello. There were so many stories of fearless boys, insane ideas and bodily injuries, Katherine said she often thought it was a miracle that Martin survived his childhood.

Sam shared stories about cases, like when they had to interview the members of the "Clear Skies Society" who, when they were leaving, referred to them as "the real Mulder and Scully." After that, the nicknames became a private joke between the two of them.

But the storytelling served more than laughs, it turned out their memories were connected in ways they never could have imagined.

Katherine had written to Sam about how difficult it was to get Martin to sit still for his piano lessons – he would much rather have been outside playing football with his friends. He would try just about every tactic to try and get out of having to practice everyday. He would feign illness or complain that forcing him to play was a form of child abuse. She said she sometimes wondered if he still hated her for it.

Sam responded by sharing a recollection of an incident that occurred while they were on a business trip to Palm Springs:

_Martin and Sam were waiting in the sitting room while the housekeeper had left to go fetch the couple that filed the complaint against Whitney Ridder aka Kat Fontaine. _

_Sam was on the sofa reviewing her notes while Martin wandered around the room looking at the knick-knacks and photos. He stopped at the grand piano, staring at the keys, when suddenly he sat down on the bench and began to play. Sam looked at him in disbelief but it was as if he had completely forgotten she was in the room. _

_It was a classical piece that she couldn't identify. So she just sat there listening as the ethereal tune wafted around the room like a morning mist. _

_And as abruptly as he began, he stopped – seemingly jolted back to where he was and why he was here. He looked up at Sam and blushed at his momentarily lapse. _

"_Sorry, I was just wondering if I remembered how to play." He commented lamely. _

"_I think it's a safe bet to say you do. That was beautiful, what was it?"_

"_Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' in D Minor." _

"_You're really good. How long have you been playing?" It was like Sam was seeing him for the first time._

_Martin gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged. "I had to take lessons twice a week most of my childhood. I hated it. My mom made me practice everyday but I just wanted to play sports. She said I needed to have some culture in my life, too." Martin looked like he was lost in the memory. He smiled and added, "Now that I'm older I'm glad she made me stick with it."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

XXXXXXX

Somewhere in the early stages between sleep and wakefulness he could hear his alarm buzzing….no wait, it was…. beeping? He slowly raised his eyelids and found himself in strange surroundings. He opened his eyes wider and looked around. He wasn't at home. He definitely wasn't at Sam's.

Next to his bed he saw some hospital monitors, a large window with the blinds drawn and hard plastic chairs. Posted on the wall there were several drawings that by the looks of them, were done by small children. Where was he?

He turned his head and looked over towards the doorway. The hallway was dimly lit with an empty gurney parked against the wall. He was in a hospital? What happened? He looked down at his body. From what he could see, he didn't look injured. His hands and arms looked fine. No scrapes, cuts or bruises. Head injury, maybe a concussion? He tried to sit up but the moment he did the room began to spin so he lay back down.

He tried to think back to the last thing he remembered. They were searching for Paige Hobson…..she shot General Gamba….he was in the bullpen clearing the board….he and Danny in the car driving Adisa Teno to INS…and then a complete blank. Were they in a car accident? How was Danny? He needed to talk to someone.

Martin searched his bed for the call button so he could ask a nurse what happened. As soon as he located the device he clicked it and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

XXXXXXX

After a few more minutes of tossing and turning, Sam knew that sleep was not going to happen so decided to go for a run. She threw on her shorts and tank, laced up her sneakers and headed out the door.

As soon as she exited her building she hit the ground running. She could feel the tension dissipating with each step. One, two, one, two…. Sam loved the feeling of running, of being able to push her body as far as it would go. She made the loop around her neighborhood and past the school where Martin witnessed a kidnapping on that fateful morning when Jack discovered their secret.

She knew that Martin was threatened by Jack, thinking that he was the reason why she didn't want anyone to know about them. She insisted that wasn't the case but she never did anything to convince him otherwise. If she were to be completely honest with her self, there was some truth to it. She still felt a pull towards Jack. She didn't know why that was exactly but she wasn't ready to completely let him go. And maybe a part of her didn't want Jack to find out because it would make what he and she shared seem like it meant less. But that was just one part of the equation. She also did not want the entire office to think that she was just sleeping her way around. She knew how it looked: sleeping with her boss and then with the Deputy Director's son, that was exactly the kind of fodder on which the office gossips thrived. She worked too hard to be considered the office tramp.

Of course, thought Sam, if you were so concerned about your reputation then why did you invite Martin home that night? _Because I wanted to, I wanted him_. She didn't think about what the ramifications would be the following day, she just felt that the time was right. She was surprised that her perceived one night stand would lead to a relationship. She should have known better. While she was accustomed to "complicated" relationships, anyone could tell by looking at Martin that he was the kind of guy who was in it for the long haul.

Sam didn't fully realize that Martin had become so ingratiated into her life until after they broke up and they had to go through the time-old ritual celebrated by exes everywhere: the property exchange. After an adequate amount of time has passed, the two individuals arrange a time and place to exchange various paraphernalia that was left behind. Now, if the end of a relationship was particularly painful or ugly, some of those items may have been inadvertently broken, ripped, burned, or tossed into the Hudson. But that was neither here nor there.

_A week after they split-up, Martin approached her in the break room and asked if he could come by and pick up a few things that he had left at her place. Still feeling hurt and angry, she told him that she would gather any items of his and bring them to him here at work. He reluctantly agreed and said he would do the same. _

_That evening Sam got an empty box and wandered around her apartment gathering anything that belonged to Martin. She started her Martin Fitzgerald scavenger hunt in the living room: there were CDs, DVDs, magazines, a pair of running shoes under the sofa, and the watch he thought he had lost a month ago was discovered between the couch cushions. She headed into the kitchen, and surprisingly there were quite a few items in there as well. There were three of his top-of-the-line stainless steel coffee travel mugs that Sam liked. So, after a bit of contemplation, two actually made it into the box. In the hall closet she found his basketball, another pair of running shoes (Just how many did he own?), an umbrella, three gloves, a scarf, and a raincoat. _

_At that point she realized that not only had she filled the box, but some of the items were spilling out. She quickly ran downstairs to the laundry room and got a couple more large boxes just in case._

_Next stop was the bathroom: there was his razor, a toothbrush, comb, an almost empty bottle of shampoo and an almost full one of conditioner. Sam chucked the shampoo and packed the conditioner. There was also a bar of soap that when Sam held it up to her nose and sniffed, smelled just like Martin. She held it in her hand and decided that she didn't have anything to wrap it in, and not wanting to ruin any other items in the box, placed it back on her shower rack. _

_Finally, there was the bedroom. It was in this room that the full impact of what she was doing hit her. She wasn't just packing up Martin's belongings, she was packing up Martin. From his god-awful shirts and tacky ties to the books on the nightstand, his presence was everywhere. Sam held up his favorite Harvard t-shirt to her face and inhaled the heady scent that was undeniably Martin. She stood there taking in his aroma before finally tossing the item back in the box and chastising herself for such unprecedented sentimentality. How could this man, who was a million miles away from her "type," become so important to her? How did he manage to sneak under her relationship radar and plant himself and his things so firmly and palpably into her life?_

_Looking back in the box, Sam picked up the t-shirt and quickly stuffed it into her dresser drawer, willfully choosing to ignore the implications of what the action meant. She promptly finished packing the boxes and took them downstairs to her car. _

_The following day she was sure to park next to Martin so that after work they could easily exchange their boxes. The elevator ride down to the parking garage was filled with awkward conversation about the case they were working. As soon as the elevator stopped they both rushed out, proving the adage: too close for comfort. _

_Sam clicked the button on her keychain to pop open her trunk and Martin moved the three full boxes to his car without bothering to check the contents. When he was done loading, he pulled a small plastic grocery bag from the backseat of his car and handed it to Sam. _

"_Thanks, where's the rest of it?" Sam questioned as she looked into the bag._

"_That's all of it." He replied, his expression unreadable. _

"_It can't it?" Sam looked at him completely dumbfounded. She had three boxes worth of Martin's stuff and they spent as much time at his apartment as hers. How was it possible that she had only left one CD, a toothbrush, and a sweatshirt at his place? If it were any other man she would have been suspicious but she knew that Martin was speaking the truth. _

_He muttered a quick, "Thanks," before getting into his car and driving away. Sam was left standing there with the realization that if the only tangible evidence she had left in his life could fit in this tiny bag, she never even really gave him a chance. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

XXXXXXX

Martin was frustrated. After the nurse came in, she looked at Martin with wide eyes and immediately buzzed for the on-call doctor. He had tried to ask her questions but she kept saying that he should wait to talk to the doctor. He couldn't understand why she couldn't even tell him how long ago his was admitted. Beyond that, he felt really uncomfortable with the way she was acting around him, with nervous smiles and covert glances.

A few minutes later, a short stocky man with balding hair came into the room. He smiled at Martin and began looking through what Martin could only assume was his chart.

"Hello, I'm Dr. McConnell. How are you feeling?" He reached out his hand to shake Martin's. Martin looked at his hand before finally extending his own.

"I feel fine. Just a bit confused about how I got here."

"I'm sure you are." He gave Martin a small smile. "Let's start with a few questions."

"Yeah, how did I get here? Was I in a car accident?" Martin was anxious to discover the details of how he ended up in the hospital.

Dr. McConnell chuckled and said, "How about you let me ask the questions. What's your full name?" He asked while checking Martin's pulse.

"Martin Keefe Fitzgerald. How's my partner, Danny Taylor?"

"Date of birth?" The doctor had progressed to checking Martin's heart and chest.

"June 26, 1969. Have you notified my supervisor, Jack Malone, in Missing Persons?" Martin was getting really annoyed that the doctor was ignoring his questions.

"Take a deep breath. Now exhale. What's the last thing you remember?" Dr. McConnell asked as the nurse walked to the window and drew open the blinds.

Martin offered up no response. He just sat there completely quiet, fuming internally.

"Mr. Fitzgerald? Can you answer my question?"

"Tell you what: you start answering some of my questions and I'll get back to answering yours." Martin had had enough. What was up with the twenty questions? He knew he was fine, he knew who he was, but he wanted to know how he got here.

The doctor smiled at Martin before replying. "I think I can take that as a good sign."

"Good sign of what?" His frustration was mounting.

"That you are going to be fine. One more question, what's today's date?"

"May 19, 2005." Martin glanced out the window to see the sunrise. "Actually, it's probably the twentieth. What about….?" He quickly turned back to look out the window once again. The view looked nothing like NYC. It looked like….but it couldn't be, could it? His eyes must be playing tricks on him. Before Martin could voice his concerns about what he was seeing outside his window, his parents arrived.

"Martin." Katherine rushed over to Martin and hugged him tightly. She pulled back and held his face in her hands, tears brimming in her eyes. She smiled at him, hugged him again before stepping back.

"Hi, mom," Martin replied. He looked over at his dad. "Hi, Dad."

And before Martin knew how it happened, his dad had moved in and hugged him. His dad was not necessarily a cold man but he did hand shakes and pats on the back. Hugging was not a common greeting. It took Martin a moment to register what his dad was doing when Victor pulled back and Martin saw tears in his eyes.

It was at this moment that Martin started to worry. He shifted his gaze between his parents and the doctor before asking, "What happened?"

His parents exchanged nervous glances and Martin's sense of panic rose. "What happened? How did I get here? Where is here?"

Katherine sat on the edge of Martin's bed, picked up his hand and held it to her. Victor took the seat on the chair next to Katherine as the doctor moved around to the other side.

"You're starting to make me nervous? What is it?" Martin couldn't imagine what could make his parents look so worried.

Victor cleared his throat and began, "Martin, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I was with Danny and we were driving a prisoner to INS." Martin had a frightening thought. "Is it Danny? Is he okay?"

"Danny's fine." Victor replied, clearly moved that Martin was so concerned about his friend.

"Then what is it? Just give it me to straight." Martin looked at his mom, who was gripping his hand like a lifeline.

"Martin, when you and Danny were driving Adisa Teno you were attacked." Victor said each word slowly and deliberately.

Martin swallowed. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"You were shot." Victor's voice cracked ever so slightly.

Martin looked away from his parents and out the window, not really seeing.

"Martin, do you understand?" This time it was Katherine speaking.

Martin took a moment before turning around to face his parents, their eyes focused directly on him. He looked down at his body and asked, "Where? Where was I shot?"

His parents didn't answer so Martin looked up at them and asked again. "Where was I shot?"

"Martin, you were shot three times: the shoulder, chest and the side of your head, the temporal lobe." This time it was Dr. McConnell who answered, his words spoken with the clinical detachment of a physician.

"I don't understand. I don't see any bandages." Martin commented while touching his chest and shoulder. "I don't feel any pain…"

Katherine quietly answered, "Martin, you were shot…… two months ago."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

XXXXXXX

Sam's hips swayed as she made her way down the hall and into the bullpen. While the run this morning had rejuvenated her body, her spirit was still weary. All she could think about is that this was another Monday morning of another work week to look for another missing person and another day wondering if this was the day Martin would wake up.

Sam eyed Danny and Viv sitting at the conference table chatting over cups of coffee.

"Morning guys." Sam commented as she headed to her desk.

"Good morning, Samantha." Viv mumbled as she brought the steaming mug to her lips.

"Morning," Danny glanced over at Sam while tapping his pen on the table. "Jack said he had to talk to us about the hearing next week. He'll be out here in a few minutes."

"Okay." Sam arrived at her desk and began putting her things away. Since she had a few minutes she turned on her computer to see if there was any new email from Katherine. She logged on and saw that there were no new messages. Deflated, she picked up her notepad and joined Danny and Viv.

"How was your weekend?" Sam asked Viv as she sat down.

"Great. We went to the courts near the apartment and Reggie beat Marcus for the first time." Viv smiled brightly. Sam knew that since her surgery, Viv had been cherishing all the time she could spend with her family.

"That's great." Sam cheerily replied.

"Clearly he learned all his b-ball skills from his uncle Danny." Danny smugly added.

"Um, yeah, sure." Viv responded, giving Sam a sly wink.

Before Danny could offer up a rebuttal, Jack strode into the bullpen. "Hey guys, I just got word from Washington. It's going to be a closed hearing."

The team gave a small cheer. A panel was created to hold a fact finding hearing about the assassination of General Gamba and the subsequent events that followed. It took longer than it normally would have because Victor Fitzgerald stonewalled as long as he could, arguing that they should wait until Martin emerged from his coma as he was one of the principal agents involved. But as time wore on, the powers-that-be forced the issue and a date was set. The team was pleased that it was going to be a closed off to the media - because while the wounds may have healed, the emotional scars were still raw.

Jack continued, "Viv, I convinced Van Doren that the entire team needs to be there so if you want to go to Washington on the governments dime, you are more than welcome."

"Thanks Jack. I'd like that." Viv threw a glance to Sam and smiled.

The one highlight that the team tried to focus on about their having to testify in front of a committee is that the hearing was being held in Washington. They would be able to see Martin.

"Okay, I'll make the arrangements. We'll leave next Monday afternoon. In the meantime, Sam and Danny, I'll need you guys to review your notes, get your files in order, you know the drill." Jack looked at Sam and Danny who nodded their heads in agreement. Jack then softened his voice as he added, "Viv, I'd like for you to go over Martin's notes and get them ready for me to review."

"Okay." Viv replied, with a hint of sadness.

"Let's get to it." Jack gave the group a nod and headed back to his office.

As the team got up from the table to get to work, each member stole a glance at Martin's empty desk and wondered if he would ever sit there again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

XXXXXXXX

"Two months?" Martin asked in disbelief.

Katherine held his hand tighter, as if he would disappear at any moment and answered, "Yes."

Martin looked out the window again, suddenly entranced by the view. "Oh."

"Son, I know this is a lot for us to throw at you at once," Victor commented softly. "But we knew that you would figure it out on your own and we wanted to be sure to be here to give you answers right away."

Martin continued to look out onto the skyline, "Am I in Washington?"

Once again it was Victor who replied, "Yes, we had you moved out here two days after the shooting."

Martin looked at his dad and quietly asked, "Why?"

Dr. McConnell interjected, "Georgetown University has one of the top Neurology units. We felt that it would be best to get you here as soon as possible to begin treatment."

"Oh." Martin felt like he was a needle stuck in a groove. He could hear their words but the meaning behind them was lost because his thoughts couldn't move forward - all he could think was _two months, two months, two months._

"Agent Fitzgerald, I know this is a lot for you to process right now. It will take some time." Dr. McConnell commented. "We have a psychologist here who is available for you to talk to later today."

Martin looked at him blankly before nodding his head. He turned his gaze back to the window. They sat in silence for several minutes, giving Martin time to absorb all the information they gave him.

Katherine, in an attempt to offer up Martin some good news in light of all the negative spoke up, "Martin, I know Samantha and the rest of team are going to be thrilled to hear that you are awake."

Martin gave an ever so slight tilt of his head indicating he had heard her.

"Would you like to call them? I'm positive that Samantha would love to talk to you."

Martin shook his head no. He wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet. This was all too much. What would he say anyway? He was Rip Van Winkle waking up to a new world that he didn't recognize. An image of himself with a beard entered his mind and he unconsciously touched his chin.

He could feel all their eyes on him but he had no desire to acknowledge it. When it appeared that he would not be speaking again, it was Victor who broke the silence.

"Son, say something." Victor implored.

There was a long pause before Martin finally spoke up and replied, "Something."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

XXXXXXX

Samantha was reviewing Paige Hobson's confession for the umpteenth time when her cell phone rang. She put down her pen and dug her cell phone out of her jacket pocket. She looked at the caller ID: Katherine. With her pulse quickening, she flipped it open and pressed talk. "Spade."

"Hello, Samantha, it's Katherine." Katherine's tone was neutral and even.

"Hi, Katherine, this is a surprise. How's Martin?" Samantha tried to hide the edge of worry in her voice but did a terrible job.

"I have good news, Samantha, Martin's awake."

"He's awake?" Samantha felt her heart skip. She had been waiting for months to hear this news but now that it happened it felt surreal, like she must be dreaming. "How is he?"

"He's fine," Katherine's normally strong voice quivered, "No sign of any brain damage. Most of his memories are intact but he doesn't remember the shooting. Dr. McConnell said that is pretty common and it is highly possible that those memories will return."

"This is great news. I can't believe it." Sam was thrilled. He was awake after all these months. That's when Sam realized, _he's awake after all these months_. How would Martin handle the learning he had lost two months? "Katherine, how is Martin taking the news?"

"Um, he's…." Katherine's voice cracked.

"Katherine?" Sam's fears were starting to rise.

"He's…I don't know, Samantha. After we told him about what happened he just shut down. He listened to everything we told him about what happened, he said he understood but he seems…..detached. Dr. McConnell thinks he is just in shock."

Katherine continued, "He said that is pretty common for coma patients when they awake after a long period of time. Martin just needs time to adjust. To process what happened." Katherine's voice sounded hopeful.

"Can I….can I talk to him?" Samantha cursed that his parents moved him to another city. She wanted to go directly the hospital to see for her self that he was okay.

There was a long pause before Katherine finally replied, "I think it might be best to wait a bit. Give him time to settle in, adjust."

Sam put her elbow on her desk and rested her head in her hand. "Why?"

Katherine cleared her throat. "Samantha, I know you are worried but he just needs some time. It's a lot for him to take in at once. I think we should give him a few days."

Samantha winced, that seemed like an awfully long time away. "I don't understand Katherine. I'd really like to talk to him."

"Samantha, I'm sorry. He just isn't ready yet."

"Oh." Sam realized what Katherine was trying to not tell her. "You mean he doesn't want to talk to me."

"Samantha, I'm sorry. Try not to take it personally, it's not just you. He's just having a hard time and isn't really ready to talk to anyone. I'm sure once he's had a bit of time to process it all he'll feel differently."

"No, that's okay. I understand." She lied. "I'll tell everyone here at work. This is great news."

"Samantha, I'll talk to him."

"No, don't worry about it." Sam was struggling to maintain her composure. "Listen, Katherine, I have to go."

"Samantha…"

"I'll talk to you later, okay."

Katherine hesitated a moment before answering, "Okay, goodbye, Samantha."

Sam hit the 'End' button and put the phone down. She honestly didn't know what she was expecting. It's not like she and Martin were on the best of terms when the shooting happened. And while she had spent the last two months seriously re-evaluating the relationship, Martin had been in the coma. Did she really believe that he would suddenly wake up with a change of heart? Those kinds of things only happen on _Lifetime: Television for Women._

As far as he was concerned, Sam was still the bitchy ex-girlfriend who pushed him and pushed him until he had no choice but to push back and push her out. She tried to remind herself that he was in a coma for goodness sake! She was the least of his worries right now and she should try and see it from his perspective. Give him the time and space he needed.

But while she was telling herself these things it still didn't ease the painful feeling that he was rejecting her all over again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

XXXXXXX

Danny was at his desk putting his notes and reports in order when he heard a cell phone ringing. He hit 'save' on his computer and pulled his cell out when he saw Sam answer hers. He was about to return to his work when he noticed Sam's expression fall. Whatever she was talking about was making her worried. After a few minutes he saw her hang up so he decided to head over to see if she needed to talk.

"Hey, everything alright?"

Sam looked up at him, slightly surprised to see him. "Um, yeah, actually I have good news. That was Martin's mom, he's awake."

"Martin's awake?" Danny's smile spread wide. "Sam that's great news!"

Danny turned towards Viv and shouted. "Viv! Martin's awake!"

Viv released a breath, looked up and silently mouthed, "Thank God."

Danny couldn't believe it. "Sam, the expression on your face…I thought you got some bad news….." Danny stopped himself. Sam said he was awake but he didn't wait to hear if he was actually okay. His voice dropped as he asked, "Is he okay?"

Viv had gotten up from her desk and walked over to join Danny and Sam. She was curious to know all the details as well.

"Um, yeah." Sam gave a forced smile that did not go unnoticed by Vivian. "His mom said that he's awake. He has almost all his memories and there is not sign of any kind of permanent damage."

"What do you mean by 'almost all of his memories'?" Danny asked.

"She said that he doesn't remember the shooting."

Danny couldn't help but think that Martin doesn't know how lucky he was to not remember. He would give anything to have those images removed from his memory.

"Can we call him?" Viv asked with excitement.

"No, no, his mom said he is still adjusting and isn't really ready to talk to anyone yet." Danny noticed that while Sam's voice was trying to sound cheery it was laced with hurt.

Viv must have noticed it too, "That's completely understandable. I'm sure it was quite a shock to wake up and hear that you were out for two months. We just have to be understanding and give him the time he needs." Viv then placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know you're right." Sam offered up a weak smile. "I'm going to go tell Jack." Sam jumped up from her seat and went into the hall.

Danny and Viv exchanged knowing looks.

"I'm going to call Marcus." Viv announced as she headed back to her desk.

"Yeah." Danny replied as his eyes followed Sam's retreating form. He wondered if the time would ever be right for Martin and Sam before he hurried to his own desk, pulled out his cell phone to call someone who would also love to hear the news. The other line picked up after two rings.

"Hi, it's Danny." The smile on Danny's face grew. "What time is your lunch break?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

XXXXXXX

Danny sat at the table by the window stirring sugar into his iced tea before checking his watch.

12:48 p.m.

She was late. Again. Danny surmised that he must really like this woman if he was not only willing to sit around waiting for her as she was perpetually late but to also do it in a hospital cafeteria. He had never had so many meals of ham and cheese sandwiches and tapioca. Bored, he flipped through an information pamphlet that was left on the table.

"Sorry, sorry, I had to give a tour to the new interns," Emma said as she hurried to the table and kissed Danny firmly on the lips. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Long enough to merit a longer kiss." Danny smiled as he pulled her closer.

After a lengthy kiss, Emma smiled and replied, "Hi."

"Hi." Danny smiled at her. "Sit down, your yogurt's getting warm."

"Yeah, blueberry, my favorite." Emma smiled as she took the seat opposite of Danny and unwrapped a plastic spoon.

"I honestly don't know how you can eat so much of that stuff. Ick." Danny commented.

Emma removed the cap from the yogurt container and licked the lid as she answered, "Whatever, it's delicious. YUM!" Emma gave an exaggerated murmur of appreciation as she dug in. "So, you said you had 'great news' on the phone, what is it?" She picked up the brochure he was reading and raised her eyebrows, "Pre-natal care? Um, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Ha. Ha." Danny sarcastically replied. "I do have great news: Martin's awake."

Danny laughed at Emma as her eyes went as wide as her smile. He didn't know how he would have managed these couple of months without her.

"Oh my God, Danny! That's great news!" Emma leaned across the table and hugged him before sitting back down. "How is he?"

"He's good."

She eyed him carefully, "But?"

"But Sam said he doesn't remember the shooting."

"Oh, well, that's not uncommon, particularly since it was his temporal lobe that was braised. It does affect memory, it's great if that is the only memory he lost." Emma reported. "How is Samantha taking the news? Is she planning on going out there before next week?"

"No, she said that his mom told her that he is in shock and not ready to talk to anybody right now." Danny had to admit that he was disappointed. He really wanted to talk to Martin and make sure he was really going to be okay. "I think she is taking it pretty hard."

Emma just nodded her head in understanding. He had told her all about Martin and Sam's problematic relationship. "I was worried about that. I hope she understands that he just needs time."

"Yeah, that's what she said but I still think she is hurt."

Emma put her hand on his and asked, "And you? How are you taking it?"

"I'm happy. It's great news, exactly what I've been praying for."

Emma just nodded her head and waited for him to continue.

"I can't help feeling jealous that he doesn't remember." Danny ruefully admitted.

Emma slowly nodded her head but said, "I'm sure Martin would disagree."

"Why would anyone want to remember something like that? I'd give anything to forget."

"Danny, good memories or not, they're yours. You can lay claim to your life because of them. Martin has woken up to discover that not only did he lose two months of his life but can't remember how or why. I'm sure he thinks that if he at least knew how he got there it would make what happened easier to accept."

Danny nodded but didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to rain on your parade. This is exciting news. Next week, you really will be able to see him." Emma enthused.

"Yeah, I can't wait..." Danny's thoughts were interrupted by Emma's beeper. She gave him an apologetic smile as she checked the message.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Emma frowned.

"Wow, I got a whole ten minutes today." Danny commented sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but I did warn you that I wouldn't be a typical girlfriend." Emma smiled as she stood up and leaned in to kiss him.

"Yeah, but I thought you meant not 'typical' as in kinky." Danny winked.

"Hey, my shift is over at nine." Emma gave Danny a long kiss before pulling back and smiling, "Meet me at my place and I'll show you just how atypical I am."

She gave him one more deep kiss before turning and walking away. Danny however had to sit there for another fifteen minutes taking long drinks of his ice tea.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

XXXXXXX

Martin stared up at the ceiling tiles, feeling achy and sore. After his parents told him what had happened, the doctor asked his parents to leave for awhile so they could run some tests as well as remove some of the tubes and equipment that had sustained Martin while he was in a coma.

If he never heard the word 'catheter' again it still would be too soon.

Dr. McConnell insisted that he needed to get some rest but sleep was the last thing Martin wanted to do. He didn't want to close his eyes for fear of missing anything else.

Knowing that he had no intention of sleeping, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. The doctor's had warned him not to attempt anything as strenuous as walking without assistance because while his physical therapist exercised him everyday, his legs were no longer accustomed to supporting his weight. However, the need for confirmation was too strong and he had to go see for himself.

So on unsteady legs, grasping chairs, tables and walls for support, Martin slowly made his way to the bathroom. When he arrived at the doorway, he flipped the switch and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the bright fluorescent lights.

Martin stood in front of the full length mirror studying the man reflected back. He stripped off his hospital gown and examined his nude form, not recognizing the changes to his own body. He was thinner but puffy; almost all of his muscle definition was gone. His skin was pale and his face hollow. He stared into the eyes of his mirror image and wondered: who is this man?

He could hear his parent's voices echoing in his head.

"_Martin, you were shot…." _

Martin's gaze moved to his right shoulder. There was a small pucker scar. He traced it with his fingers, the skin soft and smooth.

"_Martin, you were shot……three times"_

He moved his hand to his chest where there was a much larger scar accompanied by several smaller ones. They were an angry shade of pink and when he ran his fingers over them they felt like a topographic map; marking a journey he doesn't remember ever having taken.

He lifted his hand and ran it along the side of his head. He pushed the hair aside with his fingers and saw a small jagged scar just a half-inch above his ear. It had obviously happened long enough ago for his hair to grow back concealing any trace of its existence. If no one had told him it was there he might never have noticed it.

"…_.in a coma for two months…."_

Martin broke the numbers down in his head.

2 months. May had faded into June which rolled into July. He had missed his birthday. He was asleep for two months and woke up another year older.

8 weeks. His injuries had all healed leaving only scar tissue behind. They were the only evidence he had of what happened, forever etched on his skin, but he had no memory of how they got there.

56 days. His mother told him that they had moved him from New York two days after the shooting. One day he was driving around the city and fifty-six days later he was in a hospital in Georgetown. The time between lost to him forever.

1,344 hours. Statistics say that the average person requires eight hours of sleep a night. By his calculations he had slept enough for 168 days and yet he had never felt more tired.

80,640 minutes. When he was finally alone in his room he looked at his chart. The words "flat-lined" and "two minutes" screamed out from the binder. His heart had stopped beating. He had died. But there was no recollection of a white light, no visits from Fitzgerald's who had passed before him, nothing.

1,838,400 seconds. The clock had kept on ticking and he wasn't awake to notice.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

XXXXXXX

A few hours later Martin found himself in his bed staring at ceiling tiles, again. By his count there were eighteen directly above him. He leaned forward, pounded his pillow into submission, and rolled over onto his side for a change of scenery. Now instead of staring at the ceiling he could stare at the wall.

Woo and Hoo.

Martin was lying there with his thoughts, thinking about all that he had been through in the last few months. Well, the last few months he could remember. And as was the case when he was alone in bed at night, his mind drifted towards thoughts of Sam. He found himself wondering what she was up to back in New York. Was she working on a case or puttering around her apartment? Was she thinking of him?

His mother kept encouraging him to call Sam, so she could at least have some peace of mind and know he was okay. The problem was he didn't feel okay. And while his mom kept insisting that Sam still cared about him, Martin couldn't help but feel that Sam's feelings were born out of guilt and the last thing he wanted was for Sam to try and reconcile with him based on some sort of misguided obligation.

It was disconcerting that his mom and Sam had forged a sort of friendship. Sam, who did everything she could to avoid meeting his family, was now suddenly his mom's new best friend? While she did agree to attend his cousin's wedding, it wasn't until five days after he asked and by then he'd had enough.

He still felt pangs of guilt about how and where he ended their relationship but he needed to be cold – that was the only way he was able to do it. It was one of the hardest things he ever had to do but he knew that if he continued to wait on her, hoping and praying that she would come around and accept him as being in her life, he might never recover.

He should have listened when she told him she liked her relationships 'nice and complicated' but the heart wants what it wants. Martin reminded himself it wasn't always a complicated mess, there were also moments of fun, passion and tenderness. And it was those moments that kept him coming back day after day.

"_Ouch." Sam whispered as Martin applied topical anti-bacterial cream to the cuts on her face._

"_Sorry." He softly replied. _

"_That's okay, not your fault." She gave Martin a small smile but winced when it caused pain to her cheeks. _

_They were in Sam's bathroom; she was sitting on top of the toilet with her legs between Martins, as he sat perched on the edge of the tub. After she was released from the hospital, Jack said that they could get her statement in the morning and she should just go home and get some rest. Martin volunteered to drive her home._

"_Just stay still, I'm almost finished." Martin was trying to be as gentle as possible as he finished applying the ointment. He couldn't help but realize this was the first time he could just touch her without it being about sex or desire. She just let him take care of her and he realized just how precious that was. "There, all done."_

"_Thanks." She gave him a half smile, stood up and walked back into the bedroom._

_Martin put the cap back on the cream and wished there was more he could do to help. He tried to suppress the nagging feeling that he had almost lost her, that she could have been killed today. If he and Jack had arrived just a few minutes later she might be down at the morgue right now. Shaking off his morbid thoughts, he put the tube in the medicine cabinet, washed his hands and went off in search of Sam. _

_He found her sitting on her bed trying to remove her top without touching her face and she was failing miserably. He silently walked up to her, gestured that he would do it, and gently removed her tank top as well as the rest of her clothes. He picked up the t-shirt that Sam selected to sleep in: it was his favorite t-shirt from college, and while on a normal evening he would argue that it was sacrilege to use it as pajamas, knowing that this was the shirt she selected to wear on a night she needed comfort squeezed his heart and he couldn't deny her. _

_After carefully moving it over her head, avoiding contact with her face, he helped her into bed, tucking her in tightly._

"_Do you want to take something for the pain?" He asked, tucking her hair behind her ears. _

_She shook her head, "Stay with me."_

"_Of course, I'll go lock up and be right back, okay?"_

_After making the rounds locking doors and windows, he returned to the bedroom, stripped off his clothes, clicked off the light and crawled into bed beside her. He put one arm under his head and the other casually slung over her side when suddenly Sam pulled him tighter. He kissed her temple before resting his head behind hers. They lay like that as the lights of the city filtered into the bedroom. After a few minutes Sam spoke up._

"_I haven't talked to my mom in six years."_

_It took Martin a moment to process what she said, and unsure where this conversation was headed, he simply asked "Why?" _

"_Whenever we talked we'd end up fighting." Martin could feel Sam's body tense up so he tightened his arm around her. "I was so mad at her because she never had time for me or my sister. She was never around but still expected us to do what she said. So, of course, I did the opposite."_

_Martin remained quiet, he knew that this was not an easy thing for Sam to share._

"_There was a little girl at the motel who reminded me of when I was her age, waiting up for mom to get home just so we could spend a little time together." Sam sighed heavily. "Looking at her and Colleen, I realized that my mom was just trying to do the best she could. She worked two jobs, trying to raise two girls on her own and sacrificed so much of her own life so we'd be okay. And I threw it back in her face, like it still wasn't good enough."_

_Although he couldn't see her face, he could tell by her hitched breathing that she was crying. He planted soft kisses on her head, hair and temple until her crying jag subsided. _

_They lay together for quite awhile; Sam staring out the window and Martin watching the back of her head and waiting for her to start speaking again. He could see her eyelashes flickering, so he knew she was awake and contemplating something._

"_You should call her." Martin murmured quietly. He waited a moment, unsure if she had been listening or was still lost in her thoughts._

"_I can't, it's not that easy." Sam's voice finally creaked. _

"_Yes, it is. She's still your mom, Sam. She loves you and wants to hear from you."_

"_What would I say? It's been so long."_

"_It doesn't matter what you say, she's your family."_

"_I don't know, Martin, the phone works both ways. Maybe she's happy with the way things are."_

"_You don't believe that, Sam. Someone just has to have the courage to actually pick up the phone." Martin nudged her slightly and added, "And I've seen you in action, Agent Spade, and you seem pretty courageous." _

_In the dim light he could still see Sam smile and close her eyes as she whispered, "Thank you, Martin." _

_She pulled him closer as they drifted off to sleep. _

_The next night Sam told Martin that when she went to the motel to pick up her stuff she chatted with the little girl and decided to call her mom. She said it was great, her mom sounded really happy to hear from her. She spent the rest of the night sharing all the news from Kenosha. She seemed so happy, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and Martin had hoped it was a sign of great things to come. _

Martin rolled back onto his back wishing that he still believed that all it takes to initiate reconciliation was a little courage.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

XXXXXXX

Despite his evasive tactics, Mr. Sandman was apparently able to find him sometime during the night because the next morning, Martin woke up to find a sixty-year old woman staring at him from the foot of his bed. She wore large round glasses with thick black frames and had long gray hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Uh, hi." Martin greeted her. He decided that he immensely disliked staying in a hospital where people would just show up whenever they pleased and without his knowledge or consent.

"Hello, did I _wake_ you?" She asked, offering Martin a devilish grin.

"Oh, coma humor, funny." Martin replied sardonically. As if it wasn't bad enough to wake up to find a complete stranger watching you, one who was an amateur comedian was worse. "So, who are you exactly?"

"I'm Dr. Salinger, Chief of Psychiatry." She walked around the bed to shake his hand. "Sorry, I wasn't available yesterday but my grandson had his last T-ball game and I couldn't miss it."

"Did his team win?" Martin asked, hoping to engage her in a sports discussion and not the real reason she was here.

"No, but they still got trophies and pizza so they didn't care." Martin smiled and she moved to sit down. "How are you feeling physically?"

So much for his attempt at a diversion.

"Good, a little sore." Martin replied as he rubbed his arms in an attempt to get the blood flowing; if he was going to go toe-to-toe with a psychologist he'd prefer to be fully awake. He needed to have his wits about him.

She nodded her head and asked, "How about mentally?"

Martin wasn't sure how to reply so he searched his brain for the response that seemed adequate and decided on, "Not bad."

"Not bad? Well, that's better than not good." She smiled at him. "Can you elaborate?"

"I wouldn't know where to begin." Martin replied. He shifted his focus to his hands and began toying with the plastic tabs on his hospital ID bracelet. "I feel like I'm dreaming and any minute I'm going to wake up in my apartment back in New York."

"That sense of surreal is going to linger for awhile but it should fade eventually." She removed her glasses and let them dangle on the beaded chain around her neck. "What do you want? What do you think would help you feel more grounded in the now?"

"Grounded in the now? Is that an official medical phrase?" Martin queried with a hint of sarcasm.

She shrugged before replying, "If it helps you, sure, why not?"

Martin stared at her a long time, carefully considering his response before quietly answering, "Tell me everything I missed during the last two months."

"Agent Fitzgerald…"

"Martin, call me Martin."

She smiled. "Martin, have you talked to your family or friends? Asked them to fill you in?"

"No, I don't know how to ask or what to say."

"Well, this is just me brainstorming here, how about: 'So, what have I missed?'" She chuckled at her lame attempt at humor and Martin could not help but grin at her.

"Just like that?" Martin asked.

"Just like that." She replied. "It doesn't have to be complicated. I think you'll find that once you begin discussing it with those who love you, the easier it will be for both you and them. I know you feel like you are alone in this Martin, but everyone who cares about you had to deal with your coma as well. They lost time, too."

Martin was digesting what she told him when the door opened and his physical therapist walked in, signaling the end of his and Dr. Salinger's session.

"Okay, I guess our time is up. Shall I stop by tomorrow?" She looked at him questioningly.

Martin hesitated a moment before finally replying, "Yes."

"Great. Then let me give you a little assignment: ask at least one person who can fill you in on some of those details you want and we'll discuss it tomorrow."

Martin nodded his head in agreement. She waved goodbye and walked out of the room with Martin's eyes following her as he wondered if it really would be as easy as just asking.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

XXXXXXX

Sam sat at her desk drinking her second cup of coffee this morning. She inhaled the French Roast aroma in the hopes that it would help speed up the caffeine high and make her more alert. She needed all the help she could get because she was exhausted. After Katherine called her with the news about Martin, she spent the rest of the day doing her best to keep busy. She finished reviewing her notes per Jack's instructions, caught up on all her paperwork, email and correspondence. She even managed to reorganize her desk and color code her paperclips and highlighters. At home she attacked her apartment with the same frenetic energy: she cleaned it from top to bottom, including the refrigerator; rearranged her living room – twice; did her laundry; paid her bills; and organized her closet according to color, style and function. Yup, she kept busy so she wouldn't keep thinking about Martin every minute. Instead it was only every other minute.

She drank the last of her coffee, putting the cup down and leaned back in her chair. She was in the middle of a yawn and stretch when she spotted Danny strolling into the office.

"You're late." She smiled over at him.

"Yes, I am." He smirked.

"Based on that smile on your face, I'm guessing Emma is the reason." She smirked back.

Danny just shrugged his shoulders and gave her a mischievous smile. Sam knew that he and Emma must be pretty serious because she had never seen Danny so happy or relaxed. She was surprised to hear that he was dating someone so suddenly after the shooting but when she met Emma she knew why Danny couldn't help but fall for her. She was so genuine that Sam liked her instantly.

"So, since you seem to have a lot to say on how I look this morning can I say something about how you look?" Danny asked as he came over and sat on the end of her desk.

"No." She responded curtly.

"Too bad, cuz you look like hell."

"Thanks a lot." Sam responded. "I know I do, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Martin?"

"Who else? I just wish I could talk to him. Just to know he's okay."

"You know, Emma agreed with his parents about giving Martin some time but I say screw it. Call him. Maybe he needs a little confrontation." Danny urged.

"I want to, I do. But if he says he needs some time…" Sam trailed off.

"Look, I say call him. You don't have to pressure him into a lengthy discussion, just call and say hello. You know him well enough to tell if he doesn't want to talk and take it from there." Danny paused before adding with a smile, "And if he sounds cool, transfer the call to me."

He gave her a little tap on the shoulder before heading to his desk.

Sam sat back in her chair considering Danny's advice. She really did want to talk to him, if only to hear his voice. She thought back to what Martin had told her about calling her mother and that all it took to make the call was a little courage.

Smiling, she picked up the phone and dialed Georgetown University Hospital.

The operator picked up on the first ring. "G.U.H. switchboard, where may I direct your call?"

"Martin Fitzgerald, room 1013."

"Please hold while I connect you."

And then with her stomach in knots, Sam waited as the phone was directed to...a busy signal.

XXXXXX

1-646-555-2

Click.

1-646-555-24

Click.

Damn. This was A LOT harder than Martin thought. He had been trying to call Sam for the last few minutes. He'd start pressing the numbers but then get so nervous that he would hang up before he finished dialing. He hadn't experienced this much anxiety calling a girl since he was in high school looking for a date to a dance.

1-646-555-2438

There. He did it. He waited with baited breath as the phone rang……and went straight to voicemail.

"You've reached Special Agent Samantha Spade…."

Click.

He put the phone back on its cradle and released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Oh, well, at least he can tell Dr. Salinger he tried.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

XXXXXXX

"I cannot believe you're eating his food."

"I'm not eating his food – I'm eating his leftovers. Besides, I'm eating for two and the only thing that keeps me from being nauseous all the time is actually having food in my mouth."

"Chewing makes you less sick?"

"I can't explain it, that's just the way it is. Get used to it."

Martin smiled and opened his eyes to find his two sisters in his hospital room. Parker, the oldest, was seated on the bed by his feet while, Reese, the youngest, was sitting in the chair gobbling up the remnants of his lunch.

"Hey, look who's awake: Sleeping Ugly." Parker announced upon noticing Martin watching them.

"Hey, Marty." Reese smiled over at him before getting out of her chair and leaning over to give him a tight hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hi." Martin replied as Parker stood up to do the same.

"Hi, Martin." Parker's hug lasted a bit longer before she broke it off and returned to her spot. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, that physical therapy session was a lot harder than I anticipated." The PT had him walk using rails and some light weight-lifting but he felt like he had just run a marathon. He looked over at his sisters and saw that Reese's belly had popped significantly since the last time he saw her. "Whoa, look at you."

"Yeah, I'm huge!" Reese smiled at him and rubbed her protruding tummy. "Five months along and going strong."

Martin gave her a sad smile and his gaze dropped when he remembered that Reese had called him a few nights before the shooting to tell him that she was pregnant and how excited he was to be an uncle again.

Parker eyed him carefully before asking, "So, on a scale of one to ten, how weird do you feel?"

"Fifteen."

She nodded her head slowly in understanding. "Are you ready to talk about it?"

Martin shook his head and glanced at the wall next to him. "Do I have Amy and Olivia to thank for those drawings?"

"Yeah, they wanted to do something to help their Uncle Marty feel better. They wanted to come by to see you but we figured you might need some time first."

"Tell them I said thanks, they're wonderful."

"I'll do that." She pointed to the finger-painting in the middle and said, "That's supposed to be you by the way."

Martin looked at the finger painting: it was a big yellow glob with two blue dots for eyes, a red nose, and a big grin. Martin could only assume that the brown smudge on top was his hair. It looked ambiguous and unformed – exactly how he felt. "Tell her it's perfect."

Martin continued to stare at the picture. Parker quietly asked, "What is it?"

Out of the corner of his eye he could see his sisters' exchange worried glances. He knew that if anyone in the world could give him an honest look at what was going on while he was in a coma it would be them. While his parents are the ones who broke the 'news' to him, he was sure they would sugar coat much of everything else for his own protection.

"What was it like?" Martin turned to see them eyeing him quizzically. "What was it like, visiting me?"

Reese glanced at Parker, who, as the oldest, was always the one to tell them what was going on. She was the one who explained that their dog, Chester, wasn't actually sent to live on a farm but Dad had him put to sleep. But she was also incredibly kind, so after she gave them the sad news, she held a wake in the tree-house to honor their beloved pet and made them hot fudge sundaes.

She sighed heavily before beginning, "It wasn't easy, Mom and Dad were here everyday, even if just for a few hours. We would all try and switch off so someone was here as much as possible. Dad would read you articles from iSports Illustrated/i or just talk about nothing in particular."

"Dad? Our Dad?" Martin asked curiously. Martin tried picturing his Dad standing vigil at his bedside but it seemed as out of place as a Siamese cat at Westminster.

"Yeah, he took it pretty hard, Martin. You are his only son, the heir apparent, only one to carry on the Fitzgerald name and all that." Parker smiled at seeing Martin's features soften with the knowledge of his Dad doing something so unlike him but he always knew that his parents were very protective of all their kids.

Reese added, "Mom would sit here just talking about family stuff or she'd bring her laptop and catch up on her email."

"She was emailing Samantha." Martin shared.

"She told you?" Reese asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, she asked me if I wanted to call her." Martin replied with downcast eyes.

"Did you?" Parker eagerly inquired.

"I tried but I got her voicemail."

"Did you leave a message?"

Martin shook his head. "I was actually relieved she didn't answer. I don't think I can talk to her yet. Or anyone else from work." Martin hastily added. The truth was that Sam was both the only person he wanted to talk to and the last. And while he was upset that his parents had him moved to Georgetown he was also relieved to know that the she and rest of the team weren't able to see him just lying there comatose for two months. He didn't like being the object of someone's pity.

"You should try and call her again. I'm sure she is anxious to talk to you, to know you are alright." Parker urged.

"Yeah, that's what Dr. Salinger said." Martin replied. "I just don't know if I'm ready, but talking to the both of you is good."

"Well," Reese said, "You better get ready; they'll be here next Monday."

Martin turned sharply towards Reese, "What?"

Reese looked taken aback, "Didn't Dad tell you? They're coming here next week for the hearing."

"What hearing?" He demanded.

Reese was about to reply when Parker interrupted, "Calm down, Martin."

"You calm down. Apparently you both know what's going on while I am continuously left in the dark. What hearing?" Martin's voice sounded dark and threatening.

"The bureau is having a fact-finding hearing on the assassination of General Gamba and your unit is coming here to testify. I'm sure Dad is going to tell you but hasn't had a chance yet." Reese quickly finished.

"I hate this. I hate not knowing what's going on." Martin was angry and knew that he was directing it in the wrong place but it felt great to feel passionate about anything right now.

"Hello!" All three Fitzgerald siblings turned to look towards the doorway as Katherine and Victor entered. Katherine walked straight to Martin and gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning her attention to the girls.

"Hello. Martin, you are looking good today." Victor commented, "I see you have a little color in your face."

Martin clenched his jaw, looked his Dad in the eye and demanded, "When were you planning on telling me about the hearing about General Gamba?"

Victor looked startled and saw that the entire family's eyes were on him. Parker looked like she wanted to say something but held back, giving her father an apologetic smile.

He cleared his throat before beginning, "I was planning on talking to you about it this morning but I see that you have already been told." He glanced over to his daughters, who looked chagrined.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday? You must have known." Martin's blood was boiling and it felt good to direct his frustration on someone, anyone.

"Martin…." Katherine began before Victor waved his hand for her to stop.

Victor's face hardened and his voice was very deep and brusque as he said, "Martin, you're right. I did know and maybe I should have told you yesterday. I guess I was so preoccupied by the great news that my son had emerged from a two-month coma that I let my happiness override my professional obligations."

Martin suddenly felt like a petulant child. His expression fell as he responded. "I'm sorry…I just…"

Victor stopped him and said, "No, I'm sorry. You're right, I should have told you."

The tension in the air was slowly dissipating and Martin asked, "So, when is the hearing?"

Victor's face softened and he took the seat by the window. "Next, Tuesday. Your team is flying down on Monday night….."

The rest of the day passed as the Fitzgerald family caught Martin up on the hearing as well as familial events. He'd missed his cousin's wedding but apparently he was the hot topic of discussion. Martin thought how cruel fate could be that he couldn't attend the very wedding that was the final straw in his decision to end his relationship with Sam. Oh well, at least he didn't have to explain to the entire clan why he didn't have a date.

After his Dad left to walk his sisters to their car, his Mom noticed that he was getting pensive. Worried that he might start withdrawing into himself again, she shook his foot to get his attention and said, "Sweetie, I know you are probably still feeling strange but I want you to remember: you're alive and awake and these are great things."

Martin gave her a small smile and she leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Mom."

After she left, Martin lay in bed thinking about all the information his family gave him and actually felt a little closer to normal.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

XXXXXXX

The city whizzed by the window as the federally issued sedan sped along the city streets.

"What was the address again?" Danny asked as he popped his gum.

It took Sam a moment to register what Danny had asked her; after a moment's hesitation she pulled out her notepad and replied, "152 West 82nd street."

"Thanks." Danny changed lanes and slowed to a stop as the yellow light switched to red. "You okay, you seem kinda distracted."

"Maybe a little." Sam replied. Maybe a lot; truth was, she was wondering who Martin was talking to on the phone. His mom, his dad, his sisters? She knew it wasn't anyone on the team - they would have told her. Maybe he wasn't even talking to anyone; maybe he took it off the hook so he could have a little peace and avoid phone calls. She tried calling him back but got another busy signal. She was about to attempt a third time when Jack walked into the bullpen to tell them they had a new case.

"Thinking about the call?" Sam had told Danny about what had happened. She had never realized how annoying that beep, beep, beeping busy signal noise was until today. The light switched to green and Danny pressed the gas.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if maybe fate was telling me to back off."

"'Fate'? That's an awfully new-age term for you." Danny chuckled.

"Shut up and turn left at the next light." Danny rolled his eyes at her and switched on the blinker. Sam turned back to look out the window; recalling her visit with Rebecca at Lucebella.

"_Do you want a reading?" Rebecca asked._

"_Yeah, yeah, I would." Sam hurried to join Rebecca at the table as she began presenting the tarot cards before Samantha._

"_Relax Samantha." Rebecca commented at Sam's obvious nervousness. She held the deck in her hand and turned over the first card. It was of a skeleton dressed in black holding a scythe. _

"_The Death Card." Samantha's pulse quickened and her eyes went wide. Rebecca must have taken notice because she said, "Calm down Samantha, it's a common misconception that the Death Card actually means death. It is actually symbolic of rebirth, transformation. It means there are some changes headed your way."_

_Samantha slowly exhaled. Rebecca grinned at the noticeable relief crossing Sam's face. Working for the F.B.I. Samantha did not take the term 'death' lightly. But Sam also wondered what changes lay ahead: changes for her and Martin? Vivian? The team? _

_She watched as Rebecca turned the next card: it was an image of two cups with water flowing between them._

"_Temperance: this is a card about moderation. It can be a warning to 'temper' your behavior. A reminder that seemingly irreconcilable opposites may not be irreconcilable at all; belief that fiery red and watery blue cannot be merged may be the only thing standing in the way of blending the two. If you can learn to equally balance the red and blue you can create the most beautiful shade of purple."_

_Sam knew that this most directly referred to her. She knew that when it came to Martin she was hot and cold. She was so convinced that he was so different from what she was used to she didn't think it could possibly work. _

_Rebecca continued on with the next card. "The Devil: this doesn't mean Satan, but rather that we create the 'hell' that shackles and binds us to a certain way of thinking. This chain is freely worn. In most cases, you are enslaved only because you allow it."_

_Sam was beginning to get an eerie feeling on how much she could relate to the cards meanings. Then she wondered if she was just reading too much into it. _

"_The Tower: it is a card about war, the war between lies and the truth. There are going to be some shake-ups in your future. You sometimes need to face a truth that up until now you refused to see. You may have to destroy your tower of beliefs, no matter how difficult, in order to build again; to create something new and unexpected."_

_Sam swallowed. Now it was getting spooky. The next card was put down and Sam could see the image facing towards her. It was of an orb and scepter but Sam was confused because all of the other cards were facing Rebecca. _

"_Why is this one facing me?" Sam asked._

"_This card is in 'reverse', this means it refers to a negative energy," Sam winced. "It doesn't exactly mean that something bad will happen but rather that there might be something unresolved or holding you back."_

_Rebecca continued, "This is the Emperor: it represents enthusiasm, energy, aggression. He is direct, guileless and all too often irresistible. Unfortunately, he can also be impatient, demanding, controlling. In the best of circumstances, he signifies the leader that everyone wants to follow, sitting on a throne that indicates the solid foundation of the Empire he created; he loves and rules with intelligence and enthusiasm. But that throne can also be a trap, a responsibility that has the Emperor feeling restless, bored and discontent."_

_An image of Jack entered Sam's mind, those traits strongly reminded her of him. He was a force indeed and Sam was definitely drawn to it. But so was the entire team, they all respected Jack whether they agreed with him or not. Even Martin admitted to her that despite his issues with Jack, he had never learned so much from any other supervisor. Sam wondered what it means that she directly linked one of the cards to Jack, her former lover. When Rebecca had told her that Sam was having a problem with 'M' she thought it was about Martin but now she wondered if maybe it was 'M' for Malone. She'll have to ask Rebecca later if she also saw a 'J' or an 'F'. _

_The next card was turned and it was facing Rebecca. Sam assumed that since the one facing her was negative then the ones facing Rebecca must be positive. The image on the card was of a man and a woman in an embrace. _

"_The Lovers: coming after the Emperor, who is about control, it is a radical change in perspective. Love is a force that makes you choose and decide for reasons you often can't understand; finding something or someone who is so much a part of yourself, so perfectly attuned to you and you to them, that you cannot, dare not resist." Rebecca paused as Sam leaned forward, not wanting to miss a single word. "This card indicates that when you come across it you have to have it, even if it means diverging from your chosen path. No matter the difficulties, without it they will never be complete. When this card appears, you are being told to trust you instincts, to choose the career, challenge, person or thing you're so strongly drawn to, no matter how scary, because without it, you will never be complete. It's sudden and unexpected, and it means a complete change in plans. You cannot deny it."_

_Samantha knew immediately that this card was about Martin. Not just because they were lovers but also that she when she invited him to share the cab that night she didn't think or analyze, she just acted, she went with her instincts and no matter how it turned out she didn't regret it one bit. He truly was not what she planned for herself but she couldn't imagine her life without him in it. She was so lost in her thoughts about Martin that she almost missed the next card._

"_The Chariot: this indicates a union of opposites. They appear to want to go in opposite directions but they must make the journey together. Control is required over opposing emotions, wants, needs, people, and circumstance."_

_Again, it was Martin. They were so different but fit so good together, not just physically, which was great, but when she allowed herself to just relax around him it was so easy and comfortable it scared her. But at the same time they did seem to want different things. She was happy keeping what they had in private whereas Martin wanted everyone to know. He wanted to plan for the future while she wanted to just stay grounded in the present. _

_The next card was an image of a body of water, like an ocean._

"_Judgement: this means you cannot avoid what you have been running away from. You need to face your fears and decide what you want to do. Change is going to happen whether you're ready or not but you have a chance to influence that decision."_

_Samantha sighed heavily. This card was dead-on. She knew that she had to decide once and for all that Martin was sticking it out. He wasn't going to leave her and she should make the choice to start letting him in. It was at that moment that she decided that first thing tomorrow she would change the way she had been behaving and confront her fears. Of course, the very next day Martin had made the decision for both of them. _

_Rebecca turned over the final card. The image was of a man hanging by one foot from a cross. His free leg was bent and looked like it formed a "4." He looked peaceful as his hands dangled freely as coins fell out of his pockets. _

"_The Hanged Man: this card implies a time when everything stands still; a chance to reflect before taking the next step. While things continue on, for now, they are timeless."_

At the time Sam had no idea what to think about the final card. But now, it was the most foretelling because she couldn't think of a better way to describe a coma than 'a time when everything stands still.'

"We're here." Danny announced, startling Sam. She shook off her memory and stepped out of the car to get to work.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

XXXXXXX

The rest of the week flew by as Martin's days were filled with sessions with his physical therapist, talks with Dr. Salinger and visits from his family. Dr. Salinger was pleased that Martin was able to get so much information from his family but she was more interested in the reasons why Sam was the first person he originally thought to call. Martin would do his best to deflect the conversation but it always went back to Sam. Dr. Salinger encouraged Martin to try and call her again but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Meanwhile, Dr. McConnell said that he could go home on Sunday as long as he continued to see a physical therapist a few times a week for the next three weeks. Martin knew that his Mom would want him to go stay at the house with her and his Dad but he decided that if they thought that he wasn't quite ready to go home to New York then there was another option besides moving home with his parents. He just had to talk his Dad into the idea. He reached for the phone and called his Dad, who not only agreed to the plan but to also help run interference with his Mom.

A few hours later his Mom and Dad arrived for their usual visit.

"Hello Martin." Katherine swept into his hospital room carrying a small garment bag with Victor strolling in behind her.

"Hi, Mom. Dad." Katherine gave Martin a quick hug while Victor smiled and nodded at Martin as he took a seat.

"I've brought you some clothes to wear tomorrow. You left them the last time you visited so they should still fit." Katherine was a buzz of excited energy. "When you get to the house you can look through the closet to see if there's anything else you can use or figure out what you will have to buy."

Martin looked at his Dad who nodded for him to just say it. "Mom, I was thinking that I wouldn't stay at home after all."

Katherine, who was in the middle of hanging his clothes in the closet, stopped and looked at Martin in disbelief. "Oh. Where were you thinking you would stay?" She walked towards him.

"On the _Muireann." _

She quickly glanced at Victor who was watching her carefully but showed no sign of intervening. "Martin, I don't know. What if something were to happen? You're not 100 yet." Katherine's tone was full of concern. "At the house you would have me, your Dad, and Hilde."

"I just would really feel better staying by myself; to have my own space."

"What do you mean? You've been by yourself here all week."

"No, I haven't. I've had nurses, doctors, and visitors constantly hovering and checking in to see if I'm okay." Martin took a pause to check him self; he didn't want his Mom to think that he was looking for a reason to be by himself and be morose. "I just think I would feel more normal if I could be independent again."

"Martin, I just don't think this is a good idea."

Martin looked at her trying to come up with an argument that would not involve her hiring a nurse to stay with him.

Victor, sensing his son needed help finally spoke up. "I think it's a great idea. Besides, Katherine, Henry is only a few slips away so it isn't like Martin wouldn't have someone nearby. Besides, I always feel better if someone is with her. She's been sorely neglected this summer."

Martin gave his dad a smile of gratitude. If anyone could talk his Mom into anything it was him. Katherine saw the exchange between Martin and Victor, realized that the two men had discussed this in advance. While she really did want Martin at home she knew there was no other option than to acquiescence.

"Fine, it's not like I have a choice. You're a grown man." Martin smiled brightly at her. He had anticipated a much more drawn out argument. "But, you have to join us for dinner at least a few times a week."

"You got it." Martin replied.

XXXX

The next morning Parker picked him up from the hospital and drove him straight to Washington Sailing Marina. His parents had planned on picking him up but he convinced them to just go have their usual Sunday brunch and bridge game with old family friends. He would join them for dinner at the house later tonight.

The cool sea breeze and the smell of the salty air rejuvenated Martin. While he didn't like living in Washington – as much as he loved his family they got along a lot better when there was a bit of distance between them – he had to admit that he loved the city.

After debating who should carry the small garment bag – one round of rock, paper, scissors settled it – Parker walked alongside Martin with the bag slung over her shoulder. Martin was still fuming that whoever decided that paper beat rock was clearly cracked in the head. Eventually they found their way to slip #42 and _Muireann._

_Muireann_ was not only their Dad's sailboat but she was also his 'other love'. Katherine would joke that an affair with another woman she could understand but how does a woman compete with a boat?

She was a beautiful 50' Catalina Morgan sailboat. His Dad named her _Muireann_ because it is an Irish girl's name meaning "sea white, sea fair." Martin shared his father's love of this sailing vessel. She was yar in the truest form of the word.

"I'll go down and put this away." Parker said, indicating his bag. Martin continued walking around the deck before following down below.

"Okay, I'm going to go pick up the girls and then we'll come back for you tonight around six for dinner. Do you need anything before I go?"

"Nope, I'm fine." Martin replied.

"Okay, bye." She gave a quick hug and exited the cabin.

Martin took a cursory look around when he noticed a note attached to the microwave. He picked it up and read:

Martin,

Per your mom, I stocked the galley with fresh fruits and vegetables and other organic stuff that women like.

Per your dad, I stocked the liquor cabinet.

Welcome back and call me if you need help drinking the beer.

Henry

Smiling, Martin crumpled up the note and tossed it in the trash. He looked into the bar fridge, pulled out a bottle of Sam Adams and went above deck. He sat down at the helm enjoying the sounds of sea gulls squawking, water lapping against the boat and the sun beating down on his body.

And while he was happy to be alone and out of the hospital, he couldn't help but wish that Sam was sitting there beside him. He'd always wanted to take her sailing but with their schedules it was difficult to find the free time. Plus, he loved sailing so much he didn't think he could handle it if she turned him down, claiming it would be 'too public.' He leaned back on the deck chair and exhaled heavily. He was going to have to figure out what to say to her when he saw her because she was going to be here in Washington tomorrow afternoon.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

XXXXXX

Sam stared into her closet trying to decide what to pack. If she was going to testify in front of a committee she needed to look sharp but the hearing might go really long so she needed to have something comfortable as well. As she stared into the closet she was faced with the harsh realization that she really needed to update her wardrobe. She'd been rotating the same five outfits for the last two years. It's an ironic fact of life that when you have the time to shop you don't have the money but when you have the money you don't have the time.

She pursed her lips and decided on the black slacks. Now which blouse? She was trying to decide between the black or the white top when her cell started ringing.

She walked to the nightstand and picked it up glancing at the caller-ID. It was a phone number she didn't recognize but the area code was 410. Georgetown. Her heart rate sped up as she sat down on the bed and pressed 'talk'.

"Spade." She answered with trepidation.

There was a slight pause on the other end before she heard the voice she had been dreaming of for the last two months. "Hi, Sam, it's Martin."

"Hi." Sam felt her throat go dry and her mind go completely blank. "I…um….Wha…"

She could hear Martin give a small laugh on the other end of the line. "Sorry, guess I caught you off guard."

Sam smiled that Martin sounded in good spirits. "Yeah, but I'm glad you called. How are you?"

"I'm awake and I've been told that's a good thing."

"It is." Sam wanted to crawl through the phone line and talk to Martin in the flesh, to touch him, to see his face. "What are you up to? How do you like staying on the boat?"

"How did you…..oh, my Mom. Wow, she didn't waste any time telling you did she?"

Sam wasn't sure but she thought she sensed a bit of annoyance in his voice. "Does it bother you that she and I talk?"

Martin paused too long for Sam's liking but when he spoke his voice sounded kind. "Yes and no. My sisters told me that those emails helped her a lot so I can't be mad at you for that. It's just weird but I'll get used to it."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks because it means a lot to me, too."

Martin paused for a moment and softly replied, "That's good."

Sam wanted Martin's voice to get that levity back so she enthusiastically said. "So, you didn't answer my question. I'm really curious how you like living on a boat, I can't picture it." Sam lay back on the bed, wanting to keep him on the line, to continue hearing the sound of Martin's voice in her ear.

It obviously worked because Martin returned to the light tone he had earlier. "Well, I only moved in this morning but if it's anything like the times I stayed here during college I will be fine."

"Isn't it kinda cramped?"

He laughed. "It's not a dingy; it's a pretty big boat. Actually, it can technically be called a yacht but don't tell Danny that; he'd never let me hear the end of it. Lots of people live on boats. It's pretty roomy but it can get cramped. But I'd still take this over living back at home; I'd never get any peace."

"Why not?" She was under the impression that he was getting along really well with his family.

"Don't get me wrong, my family has been great. I don't know what I'd do without them. But as much as I love them I can already tell my mom is getting that mother hen thing going on and I'd feel like I was constantly being watched. I had enough of that in the hospital."

Sam rolled onto her side deciding that since Martin was the one who dropped the 'H' word she could go ahead and ask. "So, how are you adjusting?"

"Every day is a little better than the one before." Clearly Martin did not want to talk about it because he switched gears pretty fast. "I want to hear what's going on in New York. How's Danny?"

Sam smiled and rolled back onto the bed. She put her free arm under her head. "He's good. His arm is pretty much fully recovered but he still complains that it is stiff when it rains." Sam sensed that Martin was trying to be upbeat so she decided to just follow his lead which wasn't hard since she was so happy that they were talking. "But the big news is that he's in love."

"Danny? Really? Who is she?" She laughed at the incredulousness in Martin's voice.

"Her name is Emma Close. She's a doctor. She's funny, smart, nice and gorgeous." She could hear Martin's soft laugh on the other end of the line and she suddenly missed him more than she thought possible. She wanted him to be here next to her on the bed so they could lie together and just talk like they used to. "You should see Danny. He's absolutely love sick."

"I can't wait to meet this girl." Sam heard some rustling noise on Martin's end of the phone line.

"What are you doing? It sounds like you are calling me from inside a bag of potato chips." Sam asked half laughing.

"I wish." Martin chuckled. "I'm hunting for a snack to tide me over until dinner at my parent's tonight. It isn't easy, my mom was in charge of stocking the galley and my only choices are: soy potato chips or toasted soy nuts."

Sam laughed. "Ick. I say order a pizza."

"Don't tempt me. That sounds really good after a week of hospital food." Martin dreamily added, "A large with pepperoni, sausage, and black olives."

Sam added. "Don't forget the bell peppers."

Martin suddenly got very quiet on the other end of the line before softly replying, "Never."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

XXXXXXX

Jack tossed his suitcase on the bed, walked over to the window and drew back the curtains to take in the view of the city. They were staying at the Crowne Plaza Hamilton so his room directly overlooked Franklin Park. He could see people out enjoying the beautiful summer day: parents with their kids in strollers, tourists stopping to take photos, suits on their coffee breaks. He wondered how his girls were enjoying their first summer in Chicago. The house was right on the lake, were they swimming everyday? Had they made friends with the neighborhood kids? Maybe after the hearing is over he should take a little detour flight to Chicago and see how they are doing.

Sighing, he turned back and sat down at the desk to do a final read through of the case file before it was time to meet Martin for dinner.

Jack was happy that Martin was awake and well. And relieved; he had been holding Martin's spot on the team open for as long as possible but in the past two weeks Van Doren had been pressuring him to find a permanent replacement. He was only able to borrow Paul Turner and other agents for so long. A position on a Missing Persons unit in New York was too prime to keep vacant for long. Jack chuckled to himself; leave it to Golden Boy Fitzgerald to wake up just in time to save his job. He really was a lucky SOB. Jack quickly checked himself: Martin was in a coma for two months; that was not lucky.

He heard a knock on his door and walked over opening it to find Sam and Viv on the other side.

"Hey Jack. Sam and I are going to head down the bar and get a drink before we leave to the restaurant. Care to join us?" Viv asked.

"Sure. Hang on." Jack went back into the room and grabbed his room key card off the table. "Let's go."

Viv and Sam started ahead. "What about Danny?" Jack asked as they passed by Danny's closed door.

"He said he'd meet us down there in a few." Viv replied.

Sam glanced back as she added, "We think he is on the phone with Emma."

"Oh, right." Jack smirked.

Sam reached the elevator first so she pressed the button and crossed her arms as she stood there waiting. Viv and Jack exchanged glances. Sam had told them on their way to the airport that Martin had called her and wanted to meet them for dinner. The plan was to meet at a restaurant around the corner from the hotel. Jack noticed that while Sam was very happy sharing the news from Martin, the closer they got to D.C. the more introspective she got. She had been pretty nervous the entire flight over and now seemed completely preoccupied.

Jack glanced at Sam and smiled. She returned his smile as the elevator doors dinged and opened up. They stepped into the elevator when they heard someone shout, "Hold it, wait for me!"

They turned round to see Danny hustling to catch up. Jack extended his arm to hold open the elevator doors as Danny rushed in to join them.

"Hey." Danny said breathless.

"I thought you were going to meet us later." Viv commented with a tinge of humor. "Couldn't get a hold of Emma?"

Danny paused and gave Viv annoyed glance and said. "No, one of the nurses said she was with a patient." He said the words forlornly with eyes like a sad puppy.

Viv looked him over and laughingly commented, "Oh, man, you've got it bad."

Jack couldn't help but laugh in agreement.

XXXXX

The four team members were in good spirits as they entered Scalo's. It was a local Italian restaurant that Martin recommended claiming they served great food and it was close to the hotel.

Jack approached the hostess to give him his name for the wait-list.

"Good evening, welcome to Scalo's. How many are in your party?" The hostess was blonde, young, and entirely too perky.

"There'll be five of us. We are still waiting for one more." Jack replied.

The hostess glanced up from the notebook and asked, "Would your name be Jack Malone?"

"Yes." Jack answered, slightly surprised.

She smiled. "Mr. Fitzgerald has already arrived. Follow me." She grabbed a stack of menus and motioned for the group to follow her.

Jack turned to face the team and each one of them had expressions tinged with nervousness and excitement. They all followed the hostess and Jack spotted Martin sitting at a large table near the rear of the restaurant. He looked like the Martin he remembered, just paler and skinnier.

Martin must have sensed them approaching because as they neared he looked up and smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

XXXXXXX

Martin was a nervous wreck. He had made sure to arrive before the team because while he was physically progressing faster than anyone could have hoped, he was still a bit slow moving and tired easily. For their little reunion he wanted to appear 100. He wanted to show them that he was the same Martin he was two months ago; whether he really felt like him or not.

He thought back to his phone conversation with Sam the night before. The decision to call her was a sudden one, courtesy of Sam Adams a.k.a. liquid courage in a bottle. He had been sitting on the deck and decided that it might be easier seeing her if they talked on the phone first. And remarkably, it only took him three tries to finally dial her number. When he had heard her voice on the other end of the line it was like a homecoming; warm and familiar.

He tried to keep it light – he didn't want to get into a heavy discussion on the phone. He just wanted to check in and see how everyone was doing so when he saw them in person he wouldn't feel like he was the odd man out. He would know some of what they were talking about; kinda like doing a background check before an interview. At least that is the rationalization he gave himself. It wasn't just an excuse to talk to Sam.

He was relieved that Sam knew him well enough to not press him; she sensed he wanted the phone conversation to be upbeat so she kept the tone light, something he was extremely grateful for.

They had stayed on the phone for over an hour talking about Danny, Viv, Jack, work, sports. The one topic they managed to avoid like a live land mine was the subject of "them." Martin had to admit that he was surprised that it was so easy to talk to Sam considering that the last few conversations he had had with her _before_ were usually strained and awkward. He wasn't sure if it was the three beers he drank beforehand or whether they were really getting back to good.

He couldn't help but wonder if his mom and sisters were right when they said that Sam still had feelings for him. Of course, it was easy to be kind to someone who was injured; but she wasn't so nice when you were well, the Devil on his shoulder reminded him. Then the angel spoke up and said that Sam was trying to mend the rift and to give her a chance. The Devil argued back that he had to protect himself; she was still fully capable of re-breaking his still mending heart. The Angel yelled that he still wanted to be her friend and that meant forgiving her. The Devil rebutted that he was kidding him self – he could never just be friends with Sam – his feelings ran too deep. The Angel was gearing up to counter but Martin was too tired to listen to their arguments anymore and decided to let them to duke it out on their own; he had to get ready for dinner.

So here he was, sitting at a table at Scalo's, waiting for the team. He was fiddling with the breadsticks as he looked around the restaurant when he spotted them headed his way. He quickly returned the breadsticks to the basket and with sweaty palms and a racing heart he stood up and smiled to greet them.

Jack approached first. "Martin, it's good to see you." He looked Martin over carefully before reaching out to shake hands. While the gesture seemed very formal, Martin noticed Jack's eyes were full of concern.

"Hi, Jack." Martin replied, nervously stepping side to side.

Next up was Vivian who simply said, "Martin," before reaching out and hugging him. Martin squeezed her tightly and softly said, "Hey, Viv."

When they broke the embrace, Viv stepped back and held him by the arms and said, "You look good."

"You're looking pretty great yourself." He tenderly smiled at her. He really meant it; she looked strong, fit and healthy.

And then, taking Martin completely by surprise, Danny stepped up and as Martin extended his hand to shake, Danny grabbed him in a big bear hug. Martin was completely dumbfounded. He hugged Danny back and let go, dropping his hands to his side but Danny showed no signs of releasing him. So he patted him on the back and tried to step away but Danny only increased his grip. He looked round at the team for help when Jack finally spoke up, "Hey, Danny, be careful, Emma's going to get jealous."

Danny gave a small chuckle and finally let Martin go saying, "Sorry, it's just really good to see you."

"That's okay; it's good to see you too." Martin met Danny's eyes and he suddenly felt a strange sensation run through his body; phantom pains where his wounds were and a feeling of déjà vu. But as quickly as they appeared they were gone.

"Can I get in on this action now?" Martin and Danny turned to see Sam grinning at the sight of them.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Danny stepped around the table as Sam walked up to Martin.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey yourself." He returned with an equally shy smile on his face.

They stood there staring at one another for a beat when Martin made the move to hug her hello by putting his arms out as Sam stepped into them. Sam moved her arms around him and laid her head on top of his shoulder.

As Martin inhaled the intoxicating smell of Sam's hair and skin, the little Devil appeared and quietly said, "Uh-oh, we are in trouble…."

The Angel just sat back and smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

XXXXXXX

Dinner was going well. After the initial hellos they all sat down and made polite conversation about the restaurant, what dishes Martin recommended from the menu, and deciding on which appetizers sounded good. Their waiter brought them a bottle of the house wine and took their orders. Once the distraction of selecting food and drinks had passed, they all looked at one another unsure of what to say or how to say it so Martin decided to break the ice.

"So, worked any interesting cases lately?" Martin asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Actually, the one we're working right now is pretty interesting." Danny shared, "Steve Hermann. He's a music professor at NYU who disappeared three days ago. We can't find anything on this guy, his trail stops dead cold when he left his class on Friday."

"I still say it's a mid-life crisis and he's off at some hotel with a grad student." Sam wryly commented.

Viv turned to look at Martin, rolling her eyes and smiling.

Danny was about to chime in on his theory when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out and glanced at it before excusing himself from the table. "I gotta get this. Be right back."

Jack, Viv and Sam exchanged knowing looks so Martin casually asked, "Emma?"

Viv and Jack turned to look at Martin with surprise and Martin was immediately grateful that he had already talked to Sam about Danny's new flame.

"The way he hustled, it's most definitely her." Viv remarked while looking at Martin. "How do you know about Emma? Oh wait, that's right." Viv turned to look at Sam.

"Hey, how could I not tell him? It's great to see Danny walking around on cloud nine." Sam replied, taking a sip of her wine.

It suddenly occurred to Martin that Sam never mentioned how Danny and Emma met.

"So how did they meet?" Viv, Jack and Sam all exchanged nervous glances and Martin suddenly regretted asking the question. He knew that Emma was a doctor and they had started dating right after the shooting but somehow he hadn't made the connection. "Oh."

Sam looked at Martin. "I'm sorry. I should have told you but…."

Martin waved his hand and shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He saw Viv and Jack eyeing him carefully.

Since the topic was already out there, Viv was the first to ask. "So, how are you adjusting?"

Martin wanted to tell them that he would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night panicked that more months had passed as he slept. That he was incredibly conscious of the ticking of the clock almost to the point of obsession. That he was worried that when he was finally able to get back to work that he wouldn't be able to do his job anymore; because along with his memory of the shooting, he may have lost some critical piece that made him a good agent. But being raised to be a politician he did what he knew how to do best; smile and say everything was okay even when it wasn't. "I'm doing well; getting better everyday."

However, being trained FBI agents who know when a suspect was lying they didn't believe a word of it; but being Martin's friends, they acted like they did.

"That's great." Jack responded.

Fortunately at that moment their waiter arrived with their appetizers so they became very interested in calamari.

Martin took advantage of this distraction and asked, "So, Danny and this Emma person are pretty serious?"

"Yeah." Viv said, spooning a serving onto her plate.

"Considering they've only been dating two months it must have been fireworks from the get go." He commented as he dipped his calamari into the marinara.

"Hmm, that's one way to put it. When he gets back be sure to ask him about their 'amazing' first date." Viv remarked.

"'Amazing?' It was that good?" Martin asked; his curiosity peaked.

"No, it was that bad." Jack shared. "It's just amazing that he got a second date."

"Speaking of the devil, Danny's headed back over." Sam motioned towards Danny.

"Sorry 'bout that." Danny said as he returned to his seat. He picked up his fork and stabbed a ringlet of squid.

"How's Emma?" Viv asked, twiddling her fingers on her glass of wine.

"She's fine." Danny looked over at Martin who was smirking as well. "So, I guess they gave you the full update?"

"Not yet, apparently I have to hear about the first date." Martin commented mid-chew.

Danny groaned out loud and the entire team could help but laugh at Danny's obvious discomfort.

Danny relented, held his arms up in the arm and said, "Okay, it's all the rains fault, but I guess I should start at the beginning…."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

XXXXXXX

_The rain was pouring down as Danny stepped out of the cab and straight into a pothole. 'Shit!' he thought to himself. His right pant leg was now soaking wet. He made his way onto the sidewalk and under the awning. He was already running fifteen minutes late because he wasn't allowed to drive yet and it had taken forever to get a cab due to the rain. On top of that his umbrella refused to stay up. Deciding that there was nothing he could do about it now he made his way into the building. _

_He arrived on her floor and his wet shoes made sloshing, squeaking noises as he walked down the hall. When he reached her door, he ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to make it more presentable, and rang the doorbell clutching the bouquet of flowers tightly in his right hand. _

_A few moments later the door opened and Emma appeared. Danny, who already thought she was beautiful, was positively breathless at the sight of her. She was wearing a white silk blouse and a black skirt that was tight in all the right places. _

"_Hi." She smiled at him. _

"_Hi." Danny replied as drops of rain rolled down his face. _

"_Wow, come in. Let me get you a towel." She waved him into her apartment._

"_Oh, these are for you." Danny said as he handed her the flowers. _

"_Thank you, their beautiful." Danny knew she was lying because the flowers were sopping wet and the tissue paper was stuck to stems but he was grateful for the lie. Emma clutched the flowers to her as she took Danny's coat. She walked to the hall closet and pulled out a towel handing it to him. "Here you go."_

"_Thanks." Danny began drying himself off. _

"_I'll just go put these in…. more water." She winked as she pulled the flowers away from her chest and started to the kitchen. That's when Danny noticed a big green smudge on her blouse. _

"_Uh, um, your blouse." Danny winced as he pointed to her. Emma looked down at the huge stain. Apparently wet tissue paper not only shrinks but the color smears as well. _

"_Shi…um, that's okay." She looked at the flowers and gave Danny a small, forced smile. "It's fine. No big deal, I can change." She started down the hall, yelling back. "Make yourself at home; I'll be just a few minutes." _

_Danny groaned; he was late, wet, and his thoughtful gesture just ruined her very nice blouse. Grumbling, Danny dried his hands on the towel before moving on to his hair and face. Deciding that at least his ass was relatively dry he sat down on her sofa so he could attempt to dry his pant leg. As he was doing so he noticed that they were starting to get green streaks. Cursing, he looked at his hand that had been holding the flowers and sure enough, they were green. He looked at the towel: green. 'SHIT!'_

_He frantically searched his mind for some way to clean up the mess when Emma walked out of her bedroom, took one look at him – and started laughing. _

"_Sorry, you look a mess. Hang on." She held a finger up for him to wait while she disappeared into another room. She came out with a box of wet wipes and sat down on the coffee table in front of him, handing him the box. Danny gratefully grabbed a handful and cleaned his hands. She was grinning at him the whole time._

"_Sorry about your blouse; and your towel." Danny gave her a small smile while she looked at him intently, as if studying his face. She snickered and reached for a wipe. _

"_Come here." She grabbed his chin and moved his face towards her. Danny suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. She then gently wiped his forehead and temple. Danny noticed that she had freckles on her nose and her eyes were green like summer grass. "There, that's a little better." She pulled back and showed him the wipe and it was smudged with green. _

"_Thanks." He whispered._

_They stared at each other for a long moment before Emma spoke up. "So, Kermit, where are we going for dinner?" _

_Danny was jolted back to reality and told her that they were going to a great new place uptown. They made their way downstairs talking casually. The rain had let up and Danny was able to hail a cab in a matter of moments. He hoped this was a sign that his luck was changing. _

_They got in the cab and Danny gave the driver the name of the restaurant. He turned towards Emma and asked, "So where did you grow up?"_

_Emma held her hand to her face and replied, "Um…Ramsey, New Jersey, you?" She spoke like she was trying to hold her breath._

_It took Danny a moment to figure out what the problem was when he finally noticed it – B.O. He met Emma's eyes and they both grinned realizing that it was the cab driver who smelled. Actually, reeked would be the better term. Danny held his hand to his nose hoping to suppress the odor. Emma laughed and started to try and roll down the window but the handle wouldn't budge._

"_Sorry Miss, that window's broken." The odorous cabbie explained. Danny reached for his when the driver added, "Both of them."_

_Danny and Emma's eyes met in fear when she announced, "You know darling, the rain has let up; why don't we walk?"_

_Danny grinned and replied, "That's a great idea, dear." He turned to the driver and asked him to pull over. _

_The cab stopped, Danny paid him and they both rushed out. As the cab drove away, he turned to Emma and said, "Oh, my God. What was that smell?"_

_Emma laughed and replied, "I have no idea. I've autopsied bodies that smelled better."_

"_It was like sweaty gym socks, armpit and wet dog." Danny laughed._

"_Mix in a little sewer water and you've identified it." _

_They laughed a moment longer before deciding to walk a bit. _

"_So how far is the restaurant?" She asked. _

"_Um, twenty-two blocks." Danny replied. _

_She stopped and looked at him hard before turning her attention to her high heels and saying, "Yeah, we're gonna need to catch another cab." _

_Danny smiled, held up his hand and a moment later another cab pulled up. They got inside, after they were sure there were no bodily odors emitting, of course. _

"_So, Danny," She leaned back into the seat and grinned. "Have you always been a New York boy?"_

_They heard a cell phone ring and the cabbie answered it in Russian. Danny turned his attention to Emma and answered her, "I was born in Miami but I've lived here long enough to be considered a New Yorker." _

_Emma smiled at him and was about to speak when their cab driver started shouting into his cell phone. They didn't know what he was saying but he was pretty adamant about whatever it was. They tried to make conversation over the din of the Russian's argument but it was futile. Suddenly the cab came to a screeching halt and pulled over into an alley. The driver got out of the car and continued yelling into his cell phone. _

_Danny and Emma just looked at each other in disbelief. This cannot be happening Danny thought to himself. He got out of the car to try and talk to the cabbie but the Russian had walked to the end of the alley continuing in his tirade. Danny turned back the cab to see Emma had gotten out. She tilted her head indicating that they should just walk the remainder of the way. _

_As they walked Danny could see Emma was in obvious discomfort at walking 15 blocks in high heels but she never reflected that in her tone; she was still fun and engaging as they talked about what they liked about living in the city, their siblings, and careers. When they finally arrived at the restaurant, the waiting area and bar were jammed pack. Emma stayed back as Danny made his way to the hostess who was talking to another couple. Danny glanced at his watch; they were twenty-eight minutes late for their reservation. _

_When he finally was able to talk to the hostess she informed him that she had already given away their table. Danny glanced back at Emma who was leaning against a pillar rubbing her foot. Desperate Danny turned to the hostess and did something he would normally never do: he begged._

"_Listen: see that woman next to the pillar?" The hostess craned her neck to look at Emma. "This is our first date and it has been a disaster just trying to get here. I'm hanging by a thread and I really like this woman. Can't you please, please find us a table?" Danny then gave her his best puppy dog eyes._

_She looked him over and said, "Disaster, huh? Is that why your forehead is kinda green?" _

_Danny touched his head and smiled remembering that Emma called him 'Kermit.' _

"_Yeah."_

_She looked him over carefully before smiling and telling him to hang tight; she'd find him a table. Ten minutes later, Emma and Danny sat down to dinner. _

_All was going well. Their food had arrived, they were having a great conversation and Danny was in the middle of telling her a story when he waved his arms for emphasis and knocked a glass of red wine all over her cream colored dress. Danny grabbed a napkin and tried to dry her but she told him she was alright and excused herself to go to the ladies room. As she walked away, Danny saw the hostess looking over at him, shake her head and laugh. _

_The rest of the night involved Danny apologizing and Emma saying it was fine. When they left the restaurant, Danny looked at the cabs passing by and then at Emma and said, "What do you think? Third time lucky?"_

"_Sure, I'm a risk taker." _

_Danny hailed a cab. When it stopped, before letting Emma anywhere near it, he talked to the driver to ensure he was calm, spoke English, and odor-free. Once all that criteria had been met, they boarded the cab just as it started raining again._

"_I'm really sorry about your dress." Danny apologized._

"_Don't worry about it. It's an old dress." She said as her purse started ringing. "Sorry, I gotta get this." She answered her cell and Danny couldn't help but think that this was one of those dating tricks known as the 'fake emergency': a girl goes to the bathroom and calls her friend to ask her to call with a fake emergency. When he heard Emma tell the caller that she would head over to the hospital right away he was positive that's what this was. Not that he could blame her. _

_She asked the caller to hold and she told Danny. "I'm so sorry. I have to go to the hospital. There's a problem with one of my patients." She told the driver to head over to St. Andrew's._

_When they arrived at the hospital, Danny reached for the door handle when Emma told him to stay in the cab where it was dry. _

"_I'm sorry for how tonight went." Danny said._

_Emma smiled at him and said, "Don't be. This was actually one of the best dates I've had in a really long time." Danny looked at her in disbelief. "Besides, after tonight, the next date has to get better right?" She leaned over, kissed him softly on the lips and exited the cab and walked into the hospital._

"And that was our first date." Danny finished as the entire team was still laughing, especially Martin who was hearing the story for the first time. "Look laugh if you will, but I'm here to tell you that cab rides can change your life."

Sam and Martin eyes met as Martin thought that truer words were never spoken.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

XXXXXXX

After dinner the team made their way out of the restaurant and began walking back to the hotel. They all kept pace with Martin, pretending not to notice that he was moving slowly. It was a lovely night in Georgetown. The humidity was actually bearable which made for a pleasant walk along the bustling city streets.

Sam kept stealing glances at Martin. She couldn't believe how different he looked while still looking the same. It was hard to explain. He just looked subdued, worn out. His eyes didn't have that spark that they normally did. She glanced at him again and it took all her will power to not constantly touch him, to assure herself that he was here, walking and talking. She thought she wasn't being obvious but in the middle of studying Martin she realized that Viv and Danny were watching her. She broke her gaze from Martin and suddenly found the shop windows incredibly interesting. She didn't dare turn around when she heard soft laughs coming from Viv and Danny.

As they walked, Martin and Jack discussed the hearing and Martin mentioned that he would be testifying on Wednesday morning since Tuesday was booked with Jack, Sam and Danny's reports. Sam was surprised because the team was leaving at noon on Wednesday which meant that they wouldn't be able to hear Martin's testimony. This was not happy news to Jack either.

"I'm not mad I just wish I had been notified. I would have liked a chance to go over your report with you beforehand." Jack grumpily commented.

"Jack, you had my report that I turned in before we were transporting Adisa." Sam could see Martin's jaw clench. "I'm not straying from that if that's what you're worried about."

"It's not that, I just don't like not being informed. I'm the SAC, I should have been told."

"I'm sorry, Jack, but I only found out this morning." Martin sounded genuinely apologetic and Sam saw Jack back down, sorry for lashing out on Martin.

"Sorry, this isn't any of your concern." Jack then sped up as they neared the hotel entrance.

Once they were in the lobby, Viv non-too-subtly remarked, "I'm exhausted. I can't wait to get to bed." As she held her hand to her mouth and yawned.

As if on queue, Danny added. "Me too, it sure has been a long day, don't you think Jack?"

Jack eyed the two of them suspiciously before finally nodding his head in agreement and saying, "I guess we should head on up." He turned to look at Martin and said, "Goodnight, it's good to see you."

"It's good to be seen." Martin responded as Jack stepped towards the elevator.

"Night you guys." Viv remarked getting in step with Jack.

"Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite…." Danny joked to Martin and Sam as he followed Jack and Viv to the elevators.

"That was subtle." Martin quipped as he turned to look at Sam who just nodded in agreement.

"Did you drive?" She asked, rubbing her hands together.

"No, not allowed yet. I'll just go ask the concierge to call me a cab." Martin began moving towards the hotel's front desk when Sam touched his arm.

"Do you have to go home right now?" Martin looked at her questioningly but shook his head. "Do you want to maybe go have a drink in the bar?"

She could see Martin warring with himself but thankfully he agreed. "Sure, why not?"

Sam smiled at him and together they headed to the hotel bar.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

XXXXXXX

With the exception of two other patrons and the bartender, the bar was empty. There was man wearing a wrinkled suit with a suitcase at his feet sitting at the bar drinking alone. '_Just arrived into town_,' Martin thought. '_Wife just kicked him out_,' thought Sam. There was also a woman seated at a table talking on her cell phone. Martin could hear her conversation as they passed. "It went well. Having a drink in the bar – I needed something to decompress. Yeah, I miss you too."

Sam led them to a small booth on the other side of the bar. As Martin sat down he eyed the grand piano in the corner and an image of Sam lying on top of it singing a ballad while he tickled the ivories entered his mind. He smiled to himself and Sam eyed him carefully.

While it was a round booth they both sat on the edges so they were facing each other but not touching. They were quietly studying one another unsure of what to say when the bartender walked over.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" He asked as he placed a bowl of pretzels on their table.

Sam looked up and said, "Vodka martini; two olives, please."

"And for you sir?"

"Um, I'll take a scotch on the rocks. Thanks." The waiter nodded his head and returned to the bar to make their drinks. Martin suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable. While talking to Sam yesterday made dinner with the team much easier, he missed the safe haven of a phone line and separate locations. It was tense to be alone with her in dimly lit bar while she looked so lovely in the soft shadows that it made his heart ache with yearning.

"So how was your first night sleeping on the boat?" Sam asked as she picked a pretzel out of the bowl and began scraping off the large rocks of salt with her well manicured nails.

"Great. It was just like I remembered." He watched as she scraped off the final piece of salt before putting the uneaten pretzel aside and reaching into the bowl for another one.

The bartender walked back over and wordlessly placed the drinks on the table before returning to the bar.

"That's great. Does the boat sway a lot even when it's docked?" Sam asked as she took a drink of her martini. Her question was laced with forced enthusiasm and it riled something inside of Martin.

He wrapped his hand around the small glass of scotch deciding to just avoid any pretense and asked, "Sam, why are we here?"

"What do you mean? We're having a drink." Sam replied, plucking one olive off the little plastic sword with her teeth.

"I mean, two months ago you couldn't stand to be in the same room with me. You hardly said more than a few words to me outside of discussing a case and now you are inviting me to sit with you and have a drink. I just want to know why." Martin couldn't believe what he said but knew it felt great to say it.

Sam swallowed and glanced at the bowl of pretzels before looking up to meet Martin's hard gaze and softly said, "I missed you and I just wanted to talk to see if there's any chance left for us."

Martin dropped his gaze and took a long drink of his scotch. He put the glass down and the ice clinked. He stared at it for a moment, trying to compose his thoughts before he looked back up at Sam and said, "You don't really mean that; you just feel guilty."

Sam pinched the bridge of her nose before looking back at Martin and saying, "I don't feel guilty. That's not what this is about; I've had a lot of time to think and I realized how much I care about you."

Martin didn't say anything so Sam's eyes dropped to the napkin under her glass. She fiddled with it waiting for Martin to say something but he remained silent. Finally, unable to wait any longer she continued talking.

"I know I made a lot of mistakes." She looked up and met his eyes. "A lot of mistakes; I want a chance to fix them, to try and make it right."

She removed the second olive and held it in between her fingertips. Martin realized that she could do the same thing with his heart: hold it carefully in the palm of her hand or crush it with her fist. She had almost dismantled it before and now she wanted a second chance. Martin just wasn't sure he could afford to risk it.

After a long pause, Martin looked up at her big brown eyes and felt some of his resolve crumble. "I don't know Sam. What makes you think it'll be different the second time?"

"I'll be different. I've had time to work on those problems of mine." She gave him a small sad smile and something inside of Martin melted. He studied her wondering if she was really willing to actually try and make it work; to let him into her heart and not just her bed.

He took a deep breath and asked, "What are you doing tomorrow night for dinner?"

She gave him a wide smile and said, "Not a damn thing."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

XXXXXXX

Most parents will tell you that a sure fire way to get a baby to go to sleep is to take them for a drive; that a moving car was as soothing as any lullaby. Martin would agree if he weren't already asleep himself. Reese was driving him home after a particularly grueling morning session of physical therapy.

"Hey, we're here." Reese said, shaking his shoulder.

"Already?" Martin asked, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up.

Reese just gave him a light laugh and responded, "Yes, already. Now get up, I gotta go pee."

Reese and Martin made their way down to the _Muireann_. Martin was moving slowly because he was so tired and Reese was urging him to move faster because her bladder was quite insistent. As Martin neared the boat he spotted a familiar figure standing on the deck and called out, "Hey, Viv!"

Vivian turned around at hearing her name, held her hand up above her eyes to minimize the glare and smiled at seeing Martin. She waited as Martin and Reese boarded the sailboat.

"What are you doing here?" Martin asked as he gave Viv a quick hug hello.

"Since I don't have to testify I snuck out for awhile and I thought I'd check out this boat I keep hearing about." She turned to Reese and said, "Hello, I'm Vivian Johnson. I work with Martin."

Reese smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Reese Watkins; Martin's sister."

"Nice to meet you." Viv replied.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Reese urgently added, "I don't mean to be rude but I really, really have to hit the head."

"Oh, go! I've been there before, get outta here!" Viv chuckled waving her hands to shoo Reese down below. She turned to Martin, "'Hit the head?'"

"It is a nautical term." Martin smiled at Viv. "Hungry?"

"I could eat." Martin motioned for Viv to follow him down below.

"Wow, this is much nicer and bigger than I pictured." Viv remarked looking around at all the modern conveniences installed on the boat over the years.

"Thanks." He opened the fridge and asked, "Sandwiches alright?"

"Yeah, do you need any help?" Viv asked.

"Nah, I got it. Feel free to look around." Viv nodded her head as she continued inspecting the cabin. Martin pulled out all the fixings and assembled three sandwiches before grabbing a bag of potato chips and putting them on the table. "What would you like to drink? I have soda, water, or iced tea."

"I'll take the iced tea, thanks." Viv took a seat in the salon booth. "Wow, these look great."

Martin shrugged as Reese emerged from the head "Sorry to rush off; it was nice meeting you Vivian." The two women shook hands.

"You can't stay for lunch?" Martin asked, pointing to the sandwich.

"No, I have to go meet a new artist for lunch in half-an-hour." She leaned in and gave Martin a quick peck on the cheek and started walking away when she turned back and grabbed the sandwich saying, "For the road."

Both Martin and Viv laughed as Reese waddled away. "Your sister seems nice. How far along is she, five months?"

"Yeah, just about." Martin replied, taking a bite of his lunch.

"What does she do?"

"She's a curator at the Smithsonian." Martin turned his focus away from his lunch and looked directly at Viv and asked, "Why are you really here, Viv?"

"What? Can't I just stop by to say hello?" Martin cocked up his eyebrow and looked at her hard. "Okay, I just thought maybe we could talk."

"About?" Martin asked.

Vivian sighed and said, "Whatever you want. I just thought maybe you needed someone to talk to."

"No offense, but what do you know about comas?" Martin didn't want to sound harsh but he was tired and more than just a bit cranky.

Viv looked at him and calmly said, "Nothing about comas but I do know a few things about facing your mortality and feeling that things are out of your control."

They looked at each other for a long moment before Martin finally spoke. "How did you deal with it?"

"Well, besides not telling anyone at work, I just looked at it like an agent: gathering facts, information, doing research. I realized it's not only the illness I had to deal with but the way I reacted to it as well." Viv leaned back and added, "I also realized that I had Marcus and Reggie to worry about. You really realize the importance of having family during a time like that."

"Yeah, I can't imagine going through this without my parents and sisters." Martin commented.

"I don't want to pressure you to talk if you don't want to, Martin. I just want you to know that I am here if you do."

Martin nodded his head and said, "Thanks."

They ate in amicable silence for a few minutes. Viv held her sandwich up to her face and casually asked, "So, how'd things go last night?"

Martin stopped mid-chew and looked over at her, slightly shocked that she would ask. He was unsure how much to share with her so he replied simply, "It went fine."

"Just fine? Because the way Sam was fluttering around this morning I would have thought it went much better than fine." Viv smiled devilishly.

"Sam does not 'flutter.'" Martin replied amused at the thought of Sam doing anything that could remotely resemble fluttering. "But yeah, I guess it went better than okay. We are having dinner tonight to talk about things."

"I'd say that's a good idea." Martin bit his lip and looked away. "Isn't it?"

"I don't know." Martin turned to look back at Viv. "Sam can be…difficult."

"Help me out, what do you mean by 'difficult'? Give me an example."

Martin searched his memories, unsure of how much to share. "Do you remember the Chelsea Prince case, when you were out of breath?"

Viv cringed inwardly when she realized what Martin might be leading towards. "Yes."

"I was worried about you and I tried talking to her about it several times but she kept blowing me off. And then you collapsed and she blew up at me."

Martin was doing research at Viv's desk when he heard Sam approaching. He turned to try and update her on what he found out about the doll's head when Sam just attacked.

"_Did I…did I do something wrong?" He asked, unsure why Sam was so agitated._

"_Well, you haven't said two words about it since she collapsed, at least not to me. And now I walk in and you're sitting at Vivian's desk, using her computer." Sam seethed._

"_You think I'm being disrespectful to her?"_

"_No, I think you're being selfish and inconsiderate, is what I think?" _

"The thing was Viv, she wouldn't talk to me about it so I just gave up. I thought that's what she wanted but turns out I was wrong about her again."

Viv felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She was so engrossed in her own drama that it never occurred to her that asking Sam to hold her secret would be detrimental to hers and Martin's relationship. If it had been a secret like that between her and Marcus she knew that it would have killed her to not tell him. She knew that she would have to come clean with Martin in order to make it right. "Martin, I have to tell you something."

He looked at her perplexed. "What?"

"Sam knew that I was having heart problems." Martin looked at her confused. "She walked into the women's restroom and saw my heart monitor. I made her promise to not tell anyone, you in particular." Martin's jaw clenched and Viv could tell that he was not happy to hear this revelation. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't ready for anyone to know: I see now that it was wrong of me. Martin, I'm really sorry."

Martin sat there quietly for a long period of time. He was fluctuating between anger, disgust, and hurt.

"Martin, talk to me."

He gave her a hard look and quietly said, "I think you should leave now."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

XXXXXXX

Sam, Danny and Jack returned to the hotel after a long day testifying in front of a committee. While it was stressful it went well. Jack had assured them not to worry, that this was just standard operating procedure, that they did everything by the book, and there was nothing to worry about it was still a relief that the committee was friendly and complimentary when they left. When they left, they ran into Victor Fitzgerald who told them that the information he has been getting back from the committee indicates that they have absolutely nothing to worry about. He also apologized to Jack for not informing him in advance that Martin would be testifying tomorrow. Jack told him he accepted his apology but he made it very clear that he did not like being the last to know anything about his team.

As they rode the hotel elevator, Sam could not help but feel butterflies in her belly just thinking about her dinner with Martin. They were going to dine on his boat and Sam began to daydream about wine, candlelight and sitting under a sky full of stars. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Jack and Danny were talking to her.

"Sam!" Danny finally shouted to get her attention.

Startled, Sam turned to look at Danny. "Huh? Excuse me?"

Danny chuckled and repeated, "I asked you if we should call up Martin to invite him for dinner."

"Oh, actually, I already have plans to have dinner with him tonight." Sam noticed Jack eye her but she kept her gaze on Danny.

Danny smiled and said, "Great! Where are we meeting him?"

"Oh, um…." Sam panicked.

"Sam, I'm just kidding. Have fun tonight." Danny laughed. "But you should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless."

"Funny." Sam remarked as she punched him in the arm.

The elevator doors dinged and they headed to their respective rooms. When Sam reached her door she heard Viv open hers. Turning to look at Viv she said, "Hey, where did you disappear to?"

"Hey, Sam." Viv said as she closed her door and walked to where Sam lingered in her doorway. "Got a minute, I need to tell you something."

"Actually, I have to get ready. I'm on my way to have dinner with Martin." Sam smiled widely. "Can we talk tomorrow morning?"

"No, I really have to talk to you before you go." Viv's face was serious which worried Sam.

"Okay, sure, come on in." She motioned for Vivian to enter her room. Viv walked across the room and turned around to face Sam, wringing her hands. Sam put her briefcase and key card on the table and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What is it, Viv? Are you okay? Is it your heart?"

"I'm fine. It's actually about Martin. I saw him today." Sam nodded her head, watching her. "I told him that you knew that I was having heart problems before I collapsed."

"You what?" Sam asked.

"I thought I was helping." Viv replied.

Sam put her elbows on her knees and head in her hands muttering, "Explain to me how it came up."

Viv explained the conversation she had with Martin as Sam sat there listening but never once lifting her head up. When she was done she asked, "Sam, I really had the best intentions."

Sam looked up and said, "I know. I don't think it's you he's really mad at; that was the last big fight we had before we broke up. And it wasn't even really a fight, it was me being bitchy and pissed off and needing someone to take it out on. I just sorry it was you." Sam sighed heavily. "Well, this should make dinner slightly more interesting. Thanks for telling me."

Viv nodded and headed to the door, "I am sorry, Sam. Not just for telling him but for making you promise to keep it a secret. That was wrong, I realize that now."

"It's okay, you weren't ready to tell people. Besides, that was just one incident in a long line of issues we had when we were together."

"Good luck tonight." Viv said as she exited Sam's room.

Sam stared at the closed door. So much for her big romantic night; now she could only hope that Martin would be willing to listen to her side of the story.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

XXXXXXX

Sam's heart pounded in her chest as she slowly made her way to slip #42. She wasn't sure what awaited her but she knew that she would try and find a way to convince Martin that she meant what she said; she was going to be different this time.

As she neared she saw a dimly lit sailboat with the name, _Muireann_, painted along the side. She was here. The boat looked dark and ominous so Sam readied herself for whatever lay ahead. She climbed aboard the boat and spotted a dark solitary figure sitting at the helm. Sam sighed heavily; this was not a good sign.

As she approached, Martin spoke, his voice as soft as a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sam neared and she could now make the outline of his face, his eyes looked dark and dangerous. "Viv asked me not to. I couldn't break my word to her."

Martin shook his head, "But why didn't you tell me after she collapsed? After everyone knew, why not then? I've been trying to figure that out all day. You knew that I was worried about her but you still wouldn't confide in me after the fact. Why?"

Sam licked her lips and replied. "I don't know." It was the most honest answer she could give.

"You don't know." Martin laughed mirthlessly. "Two days after Viv collapsed you picked a fight with me when you knew that I was worried before it happened but you never even tried to set my mind at ease. Not once."

"I couldn't tell you Martin…"

"That's not what I mean. I spent that whole day agonizing over what I did to make you angry. To try and figure out how to fix it, fix us. That's when I realized that all we do is fight. We were incapable of comforting one another, of talking when it really mattered." Martin paused, "That's when I realized that you were never going to let me in, never going to love me."

Sam's breath hitched, "Martin, I just wasn't ready or able to before. I know that now, I'm trying to change that."

"If I couldn't break through your barriers after eight months I don't know how it is possible for you to do a 180-degree turn two-months later." Martin paused searching for his words. "It just doesn't sound possible and I don't know if I can survive it if we fall apart again."

Sam walked over to where he sat and kneeled in front of him. "Martin, it isn't easy for me to let people in, men especially."

"I know that, Sam." Martin's said softly. "It's just that I'm tired of being angry at you for continuously pushing me away. It hurts too much."

"Martin, I'm trying. I am. I just need you to be patient with me, to trust that I am trying to change."

Martin looked her straight in the face and said, "I just don't know if I can, Sam."

"Martin, I'm here right now. Do you know how hard it is for me to sit here in front of you and ask for another chance?" Sam's voice was soft and tender. "That must show you something."

Martin sat there just staring at her for a moment that stretched on for multiple breaths. She could hear the water lapping against the side of the boat and somewhere a bullhorn sounded in the distance. She kept her eyes on Martin and she could almost see his wheels turning, considering what she said. Sam wondered if Martin could ever regain that open acceptance he had with her again. Had she damaged anything they could have had irrevocably?

She was trying to formulate a new strategy to break through to him when her stomach growled. Loudly.

Sam's eyes widened as they met Martin's, who softly laughed.

"Hungry?" He asked.

Sam smiled, grateful for the reprieve. "Well, I was promised dinner."

Martin looked at her for a beat before standing up and holding out his hand. She grabbed it as he helped her stand up. Their eyes met, studying one another, when Martin, with her hand still in his, led them down below.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

XXXXXXX

Sam lounged against the wall sipping her wine as Martin moved around the galley preparing their dinner. They hadn't said a word to each other since they came below. Martin put a tray of crab cakes in the oven and glanced at Sam before turning his attention to the main course. He skillfully sliced apart the thick pork chops before spooning the stuffing inside. She loved watching him work in the kitchen. When they were dating he would often cook them dinner or make waffles on Sunday mornings as they lounged and read the _New York Times_. She always knew he loved to eat but she never saw him as the type to cook as well. It was one of those little details she cherished knowing about Martin.

When he was finished preparing the entree, he deftly switched them out with the crab cakes in the oven, putting the flaky appetizers on a plate as he turned to look at Sam. "It gets kinda hot down here with the oven. Do you want to eat on the deck?"

Her heart skipped a beat and she said, "That'd be nice."

Martin picked up the wine bottle, his glass, some extra plates and the crab cakes. "Can you grab that blanket?" He nodded towards a pale blue blanket on the bench.

Sam picked it up and followed Martin. On deck, Sam spread the blanket out and they sat down to eat. They were both quiet, each lost in their own thoughts as they drank their wine and nibbled on crab cakes.

"Is Viv okay?" Martin quietly asked.

Sam swallowed a mouthful of the sweet crab meat and gently replied, "She's really hurt. She thinks she is responsible for everything that happened between us and feels guilty."

Martin nodded. "I was a real jerk to her today when she was just trying to be helpful." Martin released an audible sigh. "I'll call her in the morning to apologize." He tilted his head and added, "Maybe send her flowers back in New York. What flowers are best when you want to say, 'Sorry I was a complete ass.'?"

"Well, pink roses mean friendship." Sam said, adding with a smile, "You can never go wrong with roses."

Martin looked at her and nodded his head, returning his attention to his wine. They sat in silence but it wasn't tense; just quiet and introspective. After a few more minutes Martin stood and picked up the plates, "I'll go get dinner."

"Do you need any help?" Sam asked as she moved to stand up.

"No, I got it. I'll be right back." Martin motioned for her to sit back down so she did. As he disappeared below deck, Sam had to admit that while the evening was not going as she had initially hoped; it was much better than she had anticipated. Although, she couldn't help but worry that Martin was withdrawing into himself; she knew all the signs of building emotional barriers. It broke her heart to know that Martin may be more guarded in relationships because of her.

There was a cool salty breeze and Sam shuddered; suddenly regretting having worn a sleeveless top. She rubbed her arms in an attempt to get some warmth. She wished that Martin could wrap his arms around her to keep her warm, but that seemed highly unlikely.

When Martin returned, he was carrying a tray loaded with bowls and plates. Sam helped him by taking a few items and was rewarded with an appreciative smile. After all of the food was put on the blanket, she noticed that Martin had tied a hooded sweat jacket around his waist. He untied it and handed it to her, and said, "It can get chilly. I thought you might need this."

"Thank you." She was touched that he had considered her even if they weren't on the best of terms. She put the jacket on, and while it wasn't his arms, it smelled like him and that was close enough. She sat down and took the plate Martin offered. "Wow, it looks delicious."

"Thanks."

The both began eating their dinner and Sam, not wanting more silence, asked. "Who's _Muireann_?" Martin looked at her slightly perplexed. "Isn't it a custom to name boats after a woman?"

Martin's mouth was full of food so he chewed quickly and answered. "Yes. My dad wanted to name her 'Katherine' but my mom insisted that she wanted to be the only Katherine in his life."

"So, why _Muireann_?" Sam asked, lifting a fork full of food into her mouth.

"Well, it's Irish and my dad liked the story behind it." Martin took a sip of his wine before beginning, "Muireann is the name of an Irish mermaid. There are two variations of the name: Muireann or Muirín. They are both derived from the old Irish words 'muir' which means 'the sea' and 'gein' which means 'birth.' In the 6th century, fisherman in Lough Neagh caught Muireann in their nets. Realizing, she was a prize, they took her to Saint Congall. While Congall was talking to her, he discovered that she was not only 300-hundred years old but also a pagan. So, he baptized her and she was transformed her into a human woman, making it possible for her to go to heaven."

Sam shook her head, indignant. "Just another example of a female who's just hanging out, doing her thing when a bunch of men come along and turn her world upside down. Maybe she was happy being a mermaid. Did they ask her if she wanted to be turned into a woman? I bet not."

Martin eyed her carefully and Sam was worried that he was offended that she was making fun of his story about the boat's namesake. She was about to apologize when he started laughing.

"Sorry, I guess I just never thought of it that way, poor Muireann." Martin commented, bemused.

Sam was grateful that her little burst of outrage about a mythical figure provided a bit of levity. The rest of the dinner flew by once the tension had dissipated. When they were done eating they went below, cleaning and talking about nothing in particular; stories about Martin's family's sailing trips and growing up in Kenosha versus Washington. When they were done Martin grabbed another bottle of wine and they sat on the deck under a starry sky. The night wore on and Sam knew they couldn't dance around the real reason they were here anymore.

"Martin," Sam waited for Martin look at her before continuing, "What do you want?"

He studied her face, took a deep breath and said, "I don't know. I care about you a lot, Sam, but I don't know if I am willing to risk getting hurt again."

Sam steeled her nerves, "You weren't the only one hurt Martin. I was in the relationship, too. I was hurt when you left." Martin's eyes met hers. "I am taking just a big as chance as you are in trying again."

Martin didn't say anything but nodded his head in agreement. He eyed her and Sam wondered if it hadn't occurred to him that she was as invested in their relationship as he was. He broke his stare and turned his focus out onto the water for several minutes.

"Martin, talk to me." Sam urged.

Martin stuck his tongue out between his lips, Sam knew him well enough to know that meant he was concentrating. "Sam, you've had time to think about what you want; to decide to make changes or fix things. But to me, a lot of the stuff that happened between us is still very recent." Martin softly replied. "I know you said that it isn't because I was injured but I can't help but wonder."

"What do I have to do to convince you that isn't the reason." Sam asked.

"I just need time. It feels like everything is happening so fast."

Sam studied his expression before gently replying, "I can give you time." She paused for a few beats before playfully adding, "What do you need, a week?"

Thankfully, Martin knew she was joking and grinned at her. He turned his gaze back out onto the water. "According to my doctor, he'll give me clean bill of health in two weeks; which means I can be back in NY by the end of the month."

"That's great." She replied.

"Can we continue this conversation then?" Martin turned back to look at her. "Maybe go out on an actual date and see how it goes from there?"

"I'd like that." Then Sam mischievously added, "Just as long as you don't take any dating advice from Danny."

Martin laughed and answered, "You got it."

They shared a smiled and just looked at one another feeling confident that they were finally getting on the same page.

"It's getting late and you have to testify tomorrow, I should go." Sam stood up and began gathering her things. As she was preparing to leave she remembered that she had on his jacket. She turned back to Martin and started unzipping it, when she stopped half-way and asked, "Is it okay if I take this with me?" She wondered if Martin would get the underlying meaning.

He looked at her before stepping forward and zipping it back up. "Absolutely."

He was so close Sam could feel his warm breath on her face. The air around them was electric but neither of them moved. Finally, Sam looked up into his eyes and said, "Okay, thanks. Goodnight."

Martin's eyes remained on her as he whispered, "Goodnight."

Sam nodded her head and turned to leave when she stopped and said, "Oh, one more thing..."

"What?" He asked.

"This…" Sam grabbed Martin by his shirt, reaching up and pressing her lips to his. He was stunned at first but slowly he relaxed into the kiss, parting his lips to give her access, their tongues mingling and tasting. She sucked on his lower lip wondering how she could have almost forgotten how perfectly his lips fit against hers. He tasted like the wine they were drinking and something that was distinctly his own flavor. Sam could feel her entire body go flush as she roped her arms around his shoulders without breaking contact. Martin moved his arms around her waist, slowly making his way to her lower back and pulling her closer to him; molding her frame to his. It felt raw, feral and passionate. She smiled against his lips when she felt the affect their kiss was having on his body.

When they finally broke apart, Sam tucked her head under his chin, smiling against his neck and breathed, "I'll see you in New York, Martin Fitzgerald."

She stepped back, looked him in his eyes before turning walking away into the night.

End Book II

To be continued in Book III


End file.
